Vardoger
by LiahLozzah
Summary: Rating will change to M later due to violence/sex scenes. 'All she wanted was to travel, to find the man she loved, to settle down into a loving family. Looking at the scene before her she realised: that dream was long gone with this war that raged on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As the pounding music began to leak through the room, Dawn felt something inside her click. It was growing closer and closer to her usual 'fall asleep' time of ten (early to bed, early to rise!) but she felt no need to rest with the thumping bass line that now echoed in the large hall.

It was the evening after the Elite Four final, Ash and Paul having a face off to last all ages. Surprising many people, Ash pulled a victory out of nowhere (many suspect his hat) after Pikachu delivered the final blow to Electabuzz with a tremendous iron tail that left the audience in silence for a few moments.

Now the 'after party' reigned on, and Dawn found it the perfect way of distracting herself after her loss in the Grand Festival. Considering it had been her first festival, she had done brilliantly, beating Kenny early on, and gotten her way to the semi final. But she'd relaxed, and gotten too confident, and little mistakes were picked up on by her opponent – Zoey. Zoey won with ease, and went on to win in the final. Dawn cried, long and hard, but not because she had lost. More that she had let her pokemon down, and had let herself become arrogant.

Brock had a few soft words with her, and May had rung from Jhoto to console her. She had picked herself up a bit, and was happy to celebrate Ash's victory, swaying slightly to the music as she happily chatted with her two travel companions, and the heroic Pikachu who had won the match. The conversation was light hearted and filled with playful banter, until when peering over his shoulder, there was a sight that surprised her for the sheer fact he was there; Dawn could see the ever present Paul purposefully as far away from the masses as possible, sulking in a corner. She alerted her friends, and Ash immediately wanted to talk to him.

"He's probably upset after the match." Brock reasoned. "You're the last person he'll want to see."

"Well someone needs to talk to him, he looks miserable." Ash's mind was never able to fully enjoy a moment when someone was down. Quiet dryly, Brock inwardly commented he was more than likely fine, and enjoying the solitude, but Ash persisted. The gym leader's eyes met with the young coordinator's, and she nodded, smiling.

"I'll go talk to him Ash, you relax a little. I can share the pain of losing a little!" Giggling falsely – so they wouldn't think she said that because it was on her mind (which it was) – she wriggled between them and confidently moved towards the purple haired grouch.

"Good evening Paul!" If her smile was any brighter, it would have been able to replace the lighting in the hall. He watched her for a moment, before raising an eyebrow as means of a tolerant greeting. "... Your pokemon were amazing today! I thought that Torterra in particular was incredible!" Scowling, he grunted.

"Obviously, not good enough." He was a terrible loser.

"I know how you feel right now. You spent so long training, preparing yourself for that one moment, and it all just slipped away from under your fingers. And now in your mind, you're running through every second of the match, highlighting every mistake you made and then wishing you could retry..." She paused, her dazzling smile fading into a sympathetic tug of the lips, and Paul wasn't sure if it was sympathy for him or for herself. "... but knowing you can't. But you're an amazing trainer, with incredible pokemon, and you'll come back from this stronger than ever! I'm certain it won't be long before you're back on defeating Ash." After a somewhat stunned silence, Paul shut his eyes quite finally.

"... You're not half bad at coordinating, you know that?"

Dawn's beam returned, knowing that was the highest praise one could receive from Paul. Knowing this as a gracious thanks and dismissal, she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly embrace, before graciously skipping towards her friends again, just in time to miss the reluctant smile on his face.

"I don't know what you did, but it worked." Brock grinned. She replied with her own toothy smile, and giggled.

"I'm just a people person!"

Paul left soon after, apparently done with whatever reason he decided to come, and the evening progressed with much fun, laughter and larks. Ash insisted on contacting a large number of people – firstly Misty (neither Dawn or Brock were too surprised), then his mother, followed by Professor Oak, who just so happened to have his Grandson visiting. He also rang Professor Rowan, and finally, he rung May.

"Hello, this is the Whirl Islands Pokemon Centre, how can I help you?" The pretty Nurse Joy image flashed onto the video call machine, and Ash grinned happily.

"Hello Nurse Joy! Is May Mable around?" He asked, still ecstatic from his victory.

"Oh- I heard some green haired boy mention her a few minutes ago. I think she's on her way here, but hasn't arrived yet, I apologise..." the woman remained ever cheerful, as Ash sighed slightly in disappointment.

"Oh, well I suppose I'll call her another..."

"Wait Ash! How many green haired people are there in the world?" Brock's voice became a little excited.

"... Not many." Ash's slow reply came as no surprise.

"And how many know May?"

Brock waited patiently, and thankfully so did Nurse Joy.

"Ooh! Nurse Joy, is he still around?" Ash grinned. "The guy with the green hair?"

"Yes- I'll fetch him for you now if you like!"

"Thanks!"

As she momentarily disappeared off screen, Brock melted. He could never get over the beauty of Nurse Joys worldwide, and he needed a moment to compose himself.

"Who's this guy then?" Dawn asked, looking to Ash while Brock collected himself.

"His name is Drew. He's that old rival of May's we told you about, comparing him to Paul – he used to be such a stuck up pretty boy, but he turned out alright in the end."

"Well, I don't know about you Ash, but I don't go around identifying other males as 'pretty'."

Ash froze.

"D-Drew! How wonderful to see you!" He flushed slightly, avoiding looking directly at the image of the smug coordinator in the screen. He hadn't changed all that much. His hair looked a little longer, and his face a little older, but you couldn't tell much from a computer image. Ash guessed he would be a little taller by now.

"If you're looking for May, she isn't here yet." He seemed slightly annoyed at this fact, but shook it off. "Actually, she should be here in a week. The Grand Festival in Jhoto is held here at Whirl Islands, and she got her last ribbon a few days ago, I was at the contest. I, of course, already had mine..."

"We get the picture Drew." Brock's sigh snapped the arrogant teenager out of his reverie.

"Well, I'm sure she could use some support..." He glanced backwards awkwardly. "She's been having a rough time recently, if I'm honest. Missing company she had with you two and that... kid... Matt?"

"Max." Ash filled in. Drew nodded in slight recognition.

"Are you coming to the festival? It might cheer her up. She's no fun to tease like this..."

Dawn leaned into the screen, scanning his face, and Drew jumped back a little.

"Sorry, can I help you?" His voice was a cross between embarrassment and amusement.

"Hmm... From what I've heard you don't really act nice to people." She announced. Ash's eyes widened and as he protested, while Drew smirked. "But... you're really concerned about May... So why do you care?" Dawn's eyes narrowed as he flicked his hair.

"Because, sweetheart, she's a fun rival to tease. Like I said, she's no fun when she's down."

"Keep telling yourself that Drew." Brock teased. He momentarily lost his composure, and snapped a little at the screen, blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The three travellers stared at him disbelievingly.

"Even I'm not that stupid Drew." Ash giggled.

"And that's saying something." Was the annoyed reply.

"Back to May – how do you know she's upset?" Dawn intervened, and he snapped back to attention.

"I, er, caught her crying." He scratched the back of her head. "It was a little awkward. I asked her what was wrong and she admitted she was lonely. I'm, well, not good at comforting people." He looked the picture of discomfort.

"Well, maybe we should go to the festival, cheer her up!" Ash decided, and the others agreed, Pikachu chiming in happily.

"Good." Drew smirked, composure regained. "It's in two weeks. She's spending the week with her family before coming out, so if you get here before her it'd be... y'know..."

"A nice surprise sounds good." Brock nodded. Drew returned the gesture.

"I'm sure she watched your battle tonight Ash, so I expect she'll call you soon enough." He raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Everyone here watched, anyway. Congratulations, you finally learnt how to battle."

"Thanks! ... Wait, hey!"

"See you round."

_-Bllip._

Silence consumed the three, before Dawn spoke up.

"Just an observation, and I totally get he likes May, but ... He's quite hot."

Brock and Ash stared at her incredulously.

**Pokemon ©****Satoshi Tajiri  
****Vardoger** **© -Little-Miss-Lia****  
****Permission to translate or create a story  
based on or following on from '****Vardoger'**** needed.**


	2. Arrival in Whirl Islands

**Chapter One**

Arrival in Whirl Islands

Stood on the ferry deck, leaning out over the white fencelike guard, she inhaled the salty air as the great white ship sailed easily through the small whirlpools. Feeling at ease, she let the warm summer air encase her, looking out across the choppy white foamy waters, wind whipping the long brunette locks across her face, somewhat held back by a green bandanna.

"May?"

The blue eyed girl looked across the wooden polished deck, and smiled softly at the younger, approaching boy. His black hair shone lightly in the sunlight, as it glinted off his glasses brightly.

"We're nearly at shore. Are you nervous about the festival next week?" he asked the older girl, and she bit her lip in content thought, before nodding a little.

"I get nervous before every contest Max. It's been harder without my favourite little brother there to cheer me on, but I feel much better knowing you'll be there to support me." Her smile was white and toothy, and the boy, Max, couldn't help but return it.

"I'm your _only_ little brother." He pouted playfully, and she laughed, gesturing for him to join her.

"That's why you're my favourite. There's no one to compare you to..."

"Are you saying other little brothers would be better than me?" His face contorted in frustration and annoyance, but May could tell he was only playing along.

"Now, did I say that?" She chimed in a singsong voice, and the slightly taller than he used to be boy smiled incredulously.

"Same old May."

The coordinator giggled.

A foghorn sounded, merely to alert them that they had five minutes before docking, so the Mable siblings returned to the lockers to collect their belongings. Having recently visited home, and also returning home after the grand festival, May felt happier to travel a little heavier than usual, carrying multiple formal outfits for different stages in the grand festival. It made her feel a little more prepared – along with the fact her different dresses matched the pokemon she planned to use.

She felt ready.

Max dryly commented something about her needing all the dresses and such that was stuffed into her suitcase, and she playfully glared at him, in too good a mood to make a comment back.

As they made their way from the boat to the sandy white beaches of Whirl Islands, they, and the other passengers, were greeted by a calm, warm breeze, and May instantly relaxed.

Yes, she definitely felt ready.

"Hey May!" A familiar voice greeted her, and she turned to face a girl with pink tinted hair and an orange jacket, smiling serenely, who had gotten off a boat parallel to her own.

"Soledad!" The brunette was happily surprised she had found an old friend so quickly, and warmly embraced the girl.

"Feeling confident this year?" The girl laughed, lightly embracing the younger girl.

"Mmm, I'm not confident. More..."

"Prepared?"

"That's it!"

The two conversed and laughed, Max tagging along behind, on their way towards a larger version of a Pokemon centre.

"That's huge!" the smaller boy exclaimed at the hotel like centre.

"Well, it's part hotel like most centres, but Whirl Islands are an amazing tourist attraction, so they'd need more room!" Soledad explained, leading the way with the siblings close behind. They murmured softly in response, entering, and freezing in place.

"S-S-Soledad!" Brock's materialization hit them. "You look as beautiful and radiant and lovely as ever!"

"Brock?" The elder of the siblings could barely contain her excitement. It snapped the Pewter City gym leader momentarily out of his trance.

"May!"

As Brock broke into realisation and an embrace with the young coordinator, he sighed happily, as if greeting a family member he had not seen in a long, long time.

"Brock, what are you doing here?" exclaimed May, gripping his shoulders warmly.

"Supporting you!" He flashed a toothy grin, and she beamed in response.

"Are Ash and Pikachu here too?"

"And Dawn!"

"Oh-this-is-such-a-good-day-WHERE?" Her disbelief and excitement was palpable. Brock chuckled warmly, pointing towards a video phone Ash was being very sceptical into, and Dawn was attempting to listen above Ash's constant mutters and shakes of heads. Max began to converse with Brock about Sinnoh as ... "Yay!" May tore across the lobby, jumping and flying through the air, tackling Ash to the ground.

"I missed you!" She squealed, choking him with a hug. He choked slightly, and Pikachu separated them forcefully. She blushed in embarrassment, but he grinned at her, and ruffled her hair fondly.

"Hello there May!"

"May! It's so great to see you again!" Dawn helped her fellow coordinator rise, and gave her a warm hug. Said brunette was flushed from excitement and joy, and happily returned the embrace.

"_Who the bloody hell is that?"_ A purple haired, steely eyed male stared May down menacingly, and she cringed slightly.

"This is my old travelling partner, May." Ash introduced, putting an arm around the blue eyed girl happily. "She's just got into the Jhoto Grand Festival, and she's going to be amazing!" May looked him over for a second, and then eyed Dawn.

"H-Hi!" She grinned anxiously, putting her hand to the back of her head and scratching at her scalp in somewhat fear.

"Yeah, I don't care who Ash has been shagging."

"Wha!"

"Paul! May isn't my girlfriend!"

"N-No chance! Me and Ash?"

The two looked at each other and cringed.

"That's like... incest, for me." May shuddered slightly.

"Exactly! ... What's incest?"

"Idiot." Paul's sigh cut them off. "Regardless, back to what I was saying."

"Paul thinks something's going on round here." Dawn explained to the newly arrived May, as Brock ambled over, pulling Soledad in his wake.

"Really? Like what?" May cocked her head to the side, looking oddly at the purple haired boy.

* * *

"So, I hear you're Sinnoh champion!" May giggled, nudging Ash in the side. "Congratulations!" They sat in the Pokemon centre lobby, comfortable and familiar conversation drifting between the five of them as Soledad had left to book rooms in the centre for herself, May and Max.

"Ahh, next month I have a match against Cynthia. Only if I beat her am I the real champion. But it feels good to have finally won!" Ash smiled to himself calmly, showing a maturity most thought impossible of him, and Brock ruffled his hair patronizingly.

"I remember..." he cooed "...when I gave you your first badge!"

Ash flushed.

"And Misty was following you, trying to persuade you to borrow her pokemon, because Pikachu VS Onix is a bad idea." Brock's grin widened. "She had such a big crush on you."

"Don't be stupid Brock!" He snapped, maturity forgotten as he scolded his elder like one would scold a parent for embarrassing him.

"I remember when we got split up on the way to Cerulean, and I was with Misty and you guys were together..." Max mused. Ash's ears burned. "She didn't talk about you much."

Ash looked depressed.

"Do you remember when she let her Togetic go to protect the others?" May sighed dramatically. "You looked heartbroken at her pain. So sad..." She faked a sniff.

"Stop it May!" He pouted, a half angry half blushing redness was covering his cheeks.

"How about your possessiveness over the Misty lure fishing charm?" Dawn winked. "He refused to let me look at it unless he was holding it. Talk about crushing or what?"

"Seriously guys! Stop it!"

Ash had succumbed to a pile on the floor.

And it was hilarious.

The four of them laughed at their travelling partner, and May stood.

"Haha... I'm going to check on the Soledad with the rooms... I'll be right back."

She slipped past them, a bright smile plastered on her face, and they watched her leave, still chuckling.

As she approached the desk, she saw Soledad take two keys, thanking the Nurse Joy behind the desk, and turning to face her.

"May! I got you and Max a twin room, is that alright?" She smiled prettily at the girl.

"Perfect! Thanks Soledad!" May grinned in gratitude, running forward and taking the key. Dawn had her head lolling back, watching her curiously.

"Maaaayy!" A cacturn costumed man seemed to materialize out of nowhere, and began running towards the pair. May braced for impact.

It never came.

Looking cautiously, she got an eyeful of a purple jacket and green hair.

"Drew!"

He stood with her back to her, facing Harley with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Remember the last time you tackled May to the floor, Harley? She knocked her head on the floor, was hospitalized and got a concussion. If you were to do a repeat of that while conscious of that fact, a week before the festival, it would be considered purposeful and a deliberate attempt to sabotage." His eyes flashed in amusement at purple hair man's expression. "I'd think again, ass wipe."

Oh yes, it was definitely Drew.

"... Your logic may prevail this time..." Harley's effeminate voice was laced with a subtle undertone of menace. "... But I'll be the one taking home the Ribbon Cup!"

"Actually, Harley, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but odds are against you." Soledad smiled awkwardly.

"Hmm? How so darling?"

"Well, the mathematical odds are against you. They've done full background checks on all the competitors this year, and the odds have been calculated." She continued. "I'm the only previous grand festival champion, so I'm pretty high up. Drew, you've scored in the top ten of the list..."

"Naturally." He flipped his hair.

"And Harley, you're near the bottom..."

"B-b-b-but...!"

"Soledad, did you see where I come?" May asked, stepping around Drew so she was stood within the circle of people.

"Yes..." She paused hesitantly.

"I came last, didn't I?" May's pessimistic wail was pathetic. Harley snorted with laughter.

"Let me explain something to you May. You've competed in two Grand Festivals. In the first one, you lost to Drew, correct?"

"If you'll allow me to answer that for her, yes, a spectacular loss." Drew smirked.

May elbowed him.

"Continue."

"Then, the second, you beat Drew..."

"HAH!" May chanted pointedly.

"And lost to me... and I won, correct?"

"Yes."

Something clicked in their minds.

"May, you've been predicted to beat me this time round, as a continued mathematical pattern." She explained. "You're... favourite to win."

Harley died a little inside.

"Wow, really?" May's eyes lit up in wonder and optimism, and she figuratively glowed for a moment.

"Don't get too comfortable May." Soledad warned. "That's why you lost last time around."

May came tumbling back down to earth.

"You're right! I'm going to get a good night sleep tonight, and train harder than ever tomorrow!" She said decisively, clapping her hands together determinedly.

"That's the spirit!" Soledad smiled proudly. "I'm going to my room, I'm exhausted." She bid her goodnights and departed with a short wave.

"I will not let you live up to this Mable!" Harley spat, frustrated and upset. "I'll see you later – Count on it!" And he stalked away grumpily.

Drew snickered.

"He's such a tool."

May giggled at him, and their eyes met in a familiar amusement. Dawn's ever watchful eyes picked up on it, and signalled to Brock to come and look. The two watched in fascination.

"Was the trip over alright?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow. May nodded.

"Yeah... Max and I got a boat from Slateport to Olivine, and then from there here." She explained, stretching subconsciously. "Exhausting, but we're here now." He nodded.

"Well, you'll need to rest up tonight if you're going to train really hard tomorrow." The male coordinator said pointedly, and she nodded in agreement.

"I will..." May smiled at him. "I... I'm sorry about the Blackthorn contest. I didn't know anyone would find me there, a-and I was just feeling a little lonely."

"A little?" He scoffed, but looked uncomfortable. "Look, May, you had just gotten your last ribbon. Every other time you did that you had someone to congratulate you without feeling like they should have gotten it instead of you. I don't blame you for feeling lonely." He looked away, feeling awkward. "So dry up."

She smiled at him again, knowing she was one of the few people he would drop his guard with.

"Thank you." She mumbled, trying to catch his eye a little. Over the time she had been travelling in Jhoto, she had spent a lot more time with Drew. They still argued and bickered, but there was a stronger friendship there than before, and she liked that.

A lot.

And so when no one else was around (they had to keep things up for appearances sake), they had a tendency to become a lot kinder to one another. She liked that too.

A lot more.

"I haven't had a hug yet!" She beamed, smiling playfully. Drew rolled his eyes at her immaturity, and allowed her to embrace him, carefully wrapping his own arms around her, as if scared to break her.

Truth be told, he was worried for her.

She was a very fragile person, and she needed people to rely on. She craved reassurance, and he knew travelling alone had been the hardest thing she'd done. He'd become incredibly protective over her, like he had Soledad, and he wouldn't let anyone, or anything, near her unless he gave consent.

She was his closest friend.

That worried him even more.

The embrace broke, and she continued to smile that brilliant smile, and for some reason, they could vaguely hear snickering.

"... _Maay and Dreww, sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_

"BROCK!"

* * *

"Hey, should we swap the rooms around?" Dawn suddenly asked, the six of them sat on the sofas in the lobby now that Drew had joined them.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, who was currently sat snuggled up to his sister, yawning, as he was now used to going to sleep when told. It was getting quite late.

"Well, Max, you could sleep in the three person room with Ash and Brock, and I could share with May." Dawn threw her a look. "I need to talk to a fellow girl about something anyway."

May raised an eyebrow.

"Paul?"

"Damn you."

"Wha?" Ash's face was priceless.

Max was slowly falling asleep on his sister.

"I'm..." he yawned. "Okay with it." He mumbled, and then began to breathe much softer and his eyes drooped shut. May smiled at him softly.

"I'm cool with it too. Give me your key a second Ash, I'll take small one upstairs." She smoothed the sleeping boy's hair, and carefully stood, lifting him over her shoulder. "Heh... he's heavier than he was a year ago." Ash passed her the key, which she carefully took between her teeth.

"You won't be able to carry him up by yourself." Drew smirked. "Face it May – you're a wimp..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Shuu i' Mmishr Wose. If you're so touff, hellph me."

He stood, and took the key from between her teeth.

"You can carry the kid. I'll just open the doors." He began to saunter away, a winning smirk plastered on his face.

"Such a gentleman, holding a door open for a lady." She sarcastically commented, following after.

"Wait," he froze for a moment, staring at her. May glanced at him, worried for him slightly, a look of pure horror and shock was frozen on his face. "You're a girl?"

"Jerk!"

As they watched the three leave, the remaining three chuckled.

"Aw, they're cute together." Dawn simpered. "Should I tell May that Drew told us to come?"

Brock shook his head.

"Nah, it would only embarrass them both. It looks like they've gotten really close... I'm not too surprised. But it's quite adorable..." He grinned. "It's about time they realized."

"Realized what?" Ash looked at him, puzzled, having forgotten the phone conversation already.

Brock's grin widened.

**Pokemon ©****Satoshi Tajiri  
****Vardoger** **© -Little-Miss-Lia****  
****Permission to translate or create a story  
based on or following on from '****Vardoger'**** needed.**


	3. Best Friends

**Chapter 2**

Best friends

"You got him?" Drew asked, fiddling with the key in the lock.

"Mmhmm." May hummed in response, struggling slightly under his weight. As the door opened, she power walked past and gently laid him in the closest bed. She removed his glasses carefully, placing them on the convenient bedside table, removed his sweater vest and shoes before folding the former and placing them both at the foot of the bed. Drew watched her, fascinated by her motherly instincts, as she carefully pulled the comforter from beneath him and covered him lovingly, tucking him in. He roused for a moment, milky eyes gazing at her, and he reached up to her, reverting to a much younger version of himself.

"Love you Sis..." he mumbled, hugging her around the neck. She smiled softly, returning the loving embrace.

"I love you too Maxie..." She whispered, and he released her, falling backwards, mumbling something incoherent. He seemed peaceful.

May sat next to him on the bed, stroking his hair as he eased back into sleep.

"Sleep in the deepest sleep, my love, the sky will open to you..."

Drew blinked. She was singing to him.

"You will find, all of your dreams there wait, all, will wait up for you  
For this world is dark and cold  
And this world is tired and old  
And the years to come will see daughter and son  
Living within the sky  
The heaven sent beauty sky  
So dream away  
Dream away  
Soon this world will end  
Just dream away  
Dream away

For tomorrow, we dine, in heaven..."

She didn't have a brilliant voice, it was about average. But it carried the tune, and seemed to lull the smaller boy to a pleasant slumber, and somehow, within her careful, hushed tone, it gave a real sense of tranquillity through the room, as Max fell into a deep sleep. Satisfied, May stood, eyes flaring in surprise for a moment as she saw Drew still stood there.

"Oh! I forgot you were stood there..." She whispered, careful not to awaken her brother. "That's, er, a song I heard a while ago. I sing to Max sometimes, when I'm around. I just... yeah." She flushed, embarrassed. Drew smirked.

"It's nice." He softly commented, and she beamed. "... I... hm."

"What is it, Drew?" May looked at him carefully. "Are you alright?"

Drew swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I'm fine, just... Let's go on a walk."

While it wasn't structured like a question, his eyes were laced with hope. May blinked, but smiled and nodded.

The two walked out, clicking the door shut, and locking the door so no one but Ash and Brock could enter, and Drew sent his Roserade to return the key to the three in the lobby.

"Why don't we give it them ourselves? We're going through the lobby to get outside." May pointed out, and Drew shook his head.

"No, because they'll ask where we're going, and I'd rather no more songs." He smirked. "Which is why, oh ye of little brains, we are going out the back, into the gardens."

"Oh... alright!" She grinned dizzily, and he rolled his eyes.

"You really are dumb May."

"Hush your noise."

* * *

"Huh, Roserade?" Ash jumped slightly as the Rose pokemon passed him the small silver key.

"Let me guess, Drew's taken May somewhere and didn't want any more songs." Brock grinned.

Roserade nodded.

* * *

Drew sneezed.

"Bless you!" May chimed.

"Thanks." He sniffed slightly.

"So what's on your mind, Drew?"

The two were walking amongst the Pokemon centre gardens, where the trainer's pokemon were kept overnight. There were multiple types of habitat condensed into one place – there was a lake, a large grassy plain, and a rocky, mountainous area towards the back, which was just a crumb of the edge of Whirl cave, one of the wonders of the pokemon world as it allowed you to travel downwards in the cave, until you were level with the bottom of the sea, yet, you remained safe and dry within the cave walls. If you listened, you could hear the sea swirling around outside you. Many trainers explored, but only the toughest managed to somewhat survive the powerful wild pokemon within. Some claimed to see a great white bird, but they were ignored.

The coordinators sat next to the lake, and May removed her shoes, allowing her feet to dip into the cool lake water.

"I... I'm fine, really. I just felt like getting some air." Drew lied convincingly, and May rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did." She nudged him. "I know you better than that."

He glanced at her. She **did** know him. Very well in fact.

"And you've not been teasing me half as much as usual. Something is so up."

He laughed slightly.

"You have a point." He smirked. "But... well, I don't know."

"Don't know what?" May encouraged, looking him dead in the eye.

"... If you know..."

A small silence past between them. She looked at him curiously.

"... Is that supposed to make sense?"

He twitched in frustration.

"Look, if you don't know by now you never will, so I should really go." He muttered, standing briskly, a hot feeling pounding at his cheeks. May jumped to attention, leaping after him barefooted.

"Hey! Hey, what don't I know? If you don't tell me, how do I know?"

"... It doesn't matter."

"Drew!" She groaned, exasperated. "Well... as soon as you figure out what you want, just tell me. I'm your friend, I'm here to help you. One of the reasons you're my friend is that I know you're there to help me when I need it."

"Is that the only reason you're my friend?" He bristled. "So that I'll help you?"

"No!" Her eyes widened as she back tracked. "No – you're my friend for so many reasons! Because I know I can talk to you, because you make me laugh, because I care about you!"

"..." He paused. "I used to be horrible to you. How can you still care about me after how I treated you?"

"Because you changed." She said, quite simply. "You began to help me, guide me, and you were a real friend to me. So I cared about you like you seemed to care for me."

"... I guess I did, didn't I?"

"Why?" She pressed "What reason did you have to change around me?"

Another silence echoed between them.

"May...?" His throat went dry. "When did our roles switch? When did you become the one who was in control of the situation?"

She blinked at him, a silent plea for him to explain.

"When did you become the mature one?"

May paused a moment, reflecting.

"I don't think either of us is mature. We're both very, very childish. You're the kid who wants to grow up, and become superior to all the other kids, and I'm the kid who relies on people too much." She scratched the back of her neck, looking at him with big eyes. "What a pair we make."

He looked at her, still ready to bolt from the gardens.

"I... I never thought about it that way."

She grinned.

"I like it when we're alone. You act like you, and not like Drew." She paused. "Hey, that totally rhymes."

He chuckled.

"You never change, do you?"

"Nope!"

"Good."

She walked carefully to his side, and with the naivety of a child, gently placed her hand on his head.

"Drew, I don't know if this is an identity crisis, or something more, but..." She cocked her head, looking at him carefully. "You've really become my best friend, after all this time." She flushed. "That's probably not the same for you and sorry that'll have embarrassed you... But anyway, what I mean is, you can trust me. I want to help you. I care, Drew, I really do care about you."

He looked at her carefully, eyes widening.

"... I've always wanted to help." She finished lamely, moving her hand and smiling weakly. She began to retrieve her shoes, and then made her way to the door inside.

"May?"

"Yeah Drew?"

"... You're my best friend too."

A small smile made its way to her face.

"Goodnight, Drew."

* * *

"So..." Dawn elongated the word as much as possible, the two girls in their respective beds. May glanced at her and giggled at her expression. "Where'd you and Drew go?"

"For a walk." She bluntly replied, smiling slightly. "He wanted a chat."

"... Do you like him?" Dawn asked slowly, leaning forward slightly.

"Of course, he's my best friend!" May continued to smile at the other girl, and Dawn smacked her forehead.

"I mean like-like. As in, you want to push him into a closet and tear off his clothes." The slightly younger girl replied pointedly, and May turned a funny shade of crimson.

"O-Of course not! That's very inappropriate! Besides, Drew and I are just friends." She protested, blushing profusely.

"Best friends." Dawn corrected.

"Yes, we are." May sniffed, nestling into her bed. The blush just wouldn't fade, and now she had mentioned it, it lingered in her mind.

"... So you wouldn't mind if I asked him on a date?"

"... No. Go for it. Why should I care?" She snapped. Unhappy thoughts remained with her the rest of the night.

* * *

"Good morning May!" Brock smiled as she came into the lobby the next day. It was quite late on in the morning, and she somewhat relished in the fact she was the second to last person to get up. She also relished in the fact Ash wouldn't be up until one in the afternoon.

"Morning Brock!" She replied brightly, as he passed her a plate of toast.

"Got you some from the kitchen. Just thought I'd warn you, Dawn has gone off looking for Drew..."

Something in May's head clicked together, and she didn't like it one bit.

"... Whereas Drew went off training early this morni-!"

"Excuse me." She set the plate down on a table, and left, in a sour mood.

Brock blinked.

May _never_ turned down food.

Something must be wrong.

* * *

"Wow, your Flygon is strong!" Dawn commented, watching the green dragon like pokemon soar through the air. Drew flipped his hair.

"Naturally."

"Do you like green pokemon or something?" She asked him, her midnight blue hair flicking over her shoulder. "Because you have a Roserade and a Flygon... and you have green hair."

He looked at her, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Look, bimbo, I don't choose Pokemon for their colouring. I chose them for who I think would make the best addition to my team."

She glared at him.

"I am NOT a bimbo."

He glared at her.

"Yes, you are. You're also annoying."

She huffed silently, and turned away, watching his Flygon seemingly dance through the air majestically.

"You're so lucky you're cute, or no one would like you." She pouted. "I don't know how May stands you."

"Firstly, I'm not just cute, I'm hot. No, gorgeous." He flipped his hair. "Second, you wouldn't know that, because you don't know me, and finally, I thought I already told you you're annoying. Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm trying to help you get May. Or rather, I'm trying to help May realize her feelings for you."

"... Pardon?"

"Just because I dislike you, doesn't mean May does." She sighed. "Shame, she could do so much better..."

"Hey!"

"Shut it grass head. Now, I asked May last night if she likes you. She said no."

"Then end of story." Drew muttered, a little sulky.

"Aha, you do like her."

"I never said that."

"You never said you didn't."

"..."

"Exactly! Now, I went on to ask if I was alright to ask you on a date. She said it was fine, but went all shirty and sulky." She paused. "I reckon she's just shy about this. You need to make the first move."

"Dawn, bugger off, now. I'm happy the way things are with me and May, and I don't need you ruining that." For a moment, Dawn saw a genuine care in his eyes.

Aha.

HE was scared.

"Humph. So you've never looked at her, and thought 'I'd love to hold her in my arms for more than a friendly embrace'? You've never wondered what it would be like to kiss her? You've never wanted to break down and say 'May, I love you'?"

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Dawn smiled happily.

"Sweetheart, I'm a people person."

* * *

"_When I find you Dawn, I will tie you to a freaking tree. I know you're just trying to make me jealous and it's not working. At all. Nope. Drew is my best friend, that's all. I'm just being protective of my best friend. That's ALL."_

Power walking towards the practice field, May looked like she might murder someone.

Namely, Dawn.

Nope, she wasn't jealous at all.

* * *

"So, say I listen to you." Drew asked reluctantly. "What do I have to do?"

"Flirt with her! Ask her on a date! Tell her how you feel!" Dawn exclaimed, exaggerating wildly with her arms. "Heck, kiss her spontaneously and say 'May I love you' and she'll melt in your arms, she's a real romantic."

"I wouldn't be making her jealous..." he checked, giving her a look.

"Nah, I've already done that. She'll be here soon, and if I'm right, she'll be very, very angry."

Drew inwardly groaned as he heard a few branches breaking.

"Hey guys!" May stepped through the trees, a big, happy grin plastered on her face, a hint of menace lining her eyes.

"Oh, hi May! Just taking you up on what you said I could do last night..." She winked.

May loftily raised an eyebrow.

"Before you do, I'd like a rematch from our match at the Wallace cup."

"Really?" Dawn grinned, a gleeful look passing over her eyes. Drew looked between the two girls, Dawn grinning like a Cheshire cat, and May looking ready to get Blazekin to set fire to the other girl's hair.

"May... why are you mad at Dawn?" She glanced at him, and smiled innocently.

"I'm no-!"

"You're the worst liar, ever. It's okay to admit it, you're fighting over me." He sighed dramatically. "It's a curse, this beauty, a real curse."

"I'll hit you Drew."

"Oh May, you're not only mad at her, but me, for being ever so much more beautiful than you. I apologise, but like I said, I do not control this curse that holds me..." The smirk on his face was infuriating.

"It will HURT, Drew..."

"May, you couldn't hurt a Magikarp."

"Hayden!" She stormed over to him, and pushed him against a tree. "No more."

He looked at her, a warm look flickering for a moment to nudge her, reminding her it was in jest, before saying "Pushing me up against a tree, eh? Eager today..."

"DREW!" She burst out laughing, releasing him from his hold on the tree, as she attempted to regain her previous serious composition.

"Right- rematch. Come on Dawn, unless you're scared!" She flashed her friend a smile, showing she wasn't that angry anymore, but the reason behind it remained. In May's opinion, Drew had been right. This was a battle for Drew.

And it took Dawn's interest in him for her to realise that.

"... Is this for what I think it is?" Dawn asked pointedly, blinking.

"Yes." May nodded.

Dawn grinned.

"Excellent. After I beat you again, we'll be on even terms."

"Fair enough. But you'd never beat me twice in a row."

"We'll see about that." Dawn's smile wavered slightly, as her mind flashed back to the grand festival. As she felt nothing for Drew, she wasn't concerned about that. But...

Was she even ready to battle again?

"Drew, call it." May grinned, playfully shoving him to the middle. He coughed slightly, unsure.

"Okay... This battle between May Mable of Petalburg and Dawn...?"

"Dawn Evans of Twinleaf." The girl winked. "And you better remember it!"

May was glad to see it had little effect on the referee.

"Yeah, her. Let the match begin." He yawned.

"Buneary, spotlight!"

"Blazekin, take the stage!"

The two pokemon, sensing May's subdued jealousy, riled up. Blazekin in particular tightened his fists and gave a few warning kicks in mid air.

"Blazekin is looking a lot stronger, May." Drew nodded. May grinned at him.

"We've been working with Dad a lot. Now, let's put that to use, use Blaze Kick!"

"Buneary, bounce and use ice beam!

The fiery kick was just about to land, when the small brown pokemon leapt upwards and shot a blue like substance towards Blazekin.

"Counter with Flamethrower!"

The fire cut through the ice with ease, and hit Buneary squarely in the chest, leaving a burn, as steam filled the practice clearing.

"Are you alright Buneary?" Dawn called. The pokemon stood up unsteadily, but looked ready for more. "Great! Use double kick!"

"Catch her Blazekin!"

As the Buneary flew towards the much larger pokemon, Blazekin caught her before she could make contact.

"Close range Overheat, and follow up with Blaze Kick!"

The fiery attack blew Buneary away, and before the weak Buneary could even think of recovering, the flames of Blazekin's foot came crashing into her, sending her spiralling upward.

As Buneary began to fall, Dawn panicked. Blazekin looked back at May, who nodded, and the fire type jumped up, catching the pokemon, and carefully handing the injured pokemon to the girl.

"At the Wallace cup, I wasn't even trying." May smiled. "Brock told me you'd been on a losing streak, and needed the confidence boost. I threw the match."

Dawn was silent for a moment, her bangs covering her eyes.

"So... I should never have gotten to the Grand Festival." She murmured.

"No." May cheerily replied. "I shouldn't have been at that match. I'm not a Sinnoh competitor, am I? And you fought your way to the final of the most prestigious contest in Sinnoh, not counting the Grand Festival. And, in the Grand Festival, you got to a semi final, on your first try. That's amazing! It's near legendary!"

"I did on my first Grand Festival." Drew pointed out.

"But no one likes you, so shut up." May gave him a smile, and turned back to Dawn. "You're a good coordinator Dawn. But don't stop now because of one loss."

The blue haired girl stared at May in wonder.

"You... knew it was on my mind."

"Because I was the same when I lost at Kanto. And Hoenn." She shrugged. "You move on, have better matches. Now go get that pokemon looked at, Blazekin is known for that combo, it's quite lethal."

"Like my Dragon formation." Drew smirked.

"That was cheesy, lame, and I beat it. So quiet." The brunette smiled, and Dawn rushed away, smiling.

"Not bad Mable. I can see why you're the favourite to win." Drew nodded, and May beamed, rubbing Blazekin's head affectionately.

"Well, I've not won yet." May shrugged. "I've got to, well, win first."

"Well said." He nodded. "You're still stupid though."

"Hey!" She pouted, giving him a look.

"... And eager..."

"Drew!"

**Pokemon ©****Satoshi Tajiri  
****Vardoger** **© -Little-Miss-Lia****  
****Permission to translate or create a story  
based on or following on from '****Vardoger'**** needed.**


	4. Shut up, and listen

**Chapter Three**

"Shut up and listen."

It was evening. There were six days until the Grand Festival. Ash, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Drew and Soledad were sat in a comfortable silence in the lobby. Dawn had fallen asleep with the newly revived Buneary clutched close. Max was playing with Pikachu, who had missed his old friend greatly. Brock was flirting with Soledad and failing as she was occupied in texting someone. Ash and Drew were engaged in a staring contest which no one else was aware of, and May was grooming Glaceon carefully.

Moments passed, and Ash blinked. He cursed softly, and Drew sat back, victorious.

May finished up brushing Glaceon's coat, and the ice type stretched, jumping down from her place on May's lap, padding across to an unoccupied spot on the carpet, relaxing.

"As usual May, you've raised a lazy pokemon." Drew quipped.

"Icy Wind." Was her blunt reply.

Drew proceeded to get a face full of snow.

"Well said May." Max cheered. She beamed at her younger brother, before lying back a little, feeling drained from her day of training.

"Ash."

The cool voice was known to most the people there, and so most looked up. Dawn remained asleep as Paul made his presence known.

"You're here." Ash stood, offering his hand to the older boy. "No hard feelings?"

"I've had 'hard feelings' from the moment we met, loser. Shut up and listen."

"Feeling a little sore about the battle, Paul?" Ash quipped – if Paul wasn't going to play nice, neither would he.

"Actually, troublesome told me herself she was confident I would be back to beating you pretty soon. I wouldn't be so cocky if even your friends don't believe in you."

Ash silenced.

"What is your problem?" May snapped, standing up and facing the taller person. "I can understand why you're here, but you're coming for our help, so if you want it, then show some form of gratitude or etiquette, or prepare to have a battle, because I don't tolerate rude people."

"Weird how Drew's your best friend then..." Soledad grinned from behind her phone.

"Yeah, but she doesn't tolerate me. She pushes me into trees." Drew glared at the angry girl, who snickered.

"You want to battle, fine. I'll beat you easily. First though, shut up and listen, ok annoying person whose name doesn't matter to me?"

"The name, is May." She snapped. "And if I were you, I'd learn it pretty quick. If you want help, show some respect."

"I'll give respect when you earn it. Sit down little girl."

And she was pushed into her seat.

"Here's the deal. Team Rocket are pulling a new load of crap on everyone. They think by gathering legendary pokemon, they can rule the world. Which, to be fair, they can."

"Hmm, a team of legendary pokemon sounds frightening." Max agreed.

"You. Nerd. I'm talking. Shut up." Paul glowered at him, and the youngest person present cowered.

"Leave my brother alone!" May snapped.

"June, just shut up!"

"It's MAY!"

"I don't care! Just listen you uptight idiot!"

"Hey, only I can make fun of May." Drew flashed him a warning look, and to everyone's surprise, Paul didn't retaliate. "You've had your fun making yourself look a dick, so now will you get to the point?"

"... Whatever." Paul grunted. "They don't have much to go on yet – Legendary Pokemon are rather rare, but from what I've heard they've currently got a Groudon, and they managed to find a Manaphy."

May jumped to life.

"They have what?"

Even Paul couldn't bring himself to make a smart remark from the look on her face.

"... May, sit down." Max said softly, reaching for her hand.

"NO." She snatched her hand away. "Where are they? I have to... They have... Ash, you understand, right? You were there!" She stared at him desperately.

Ash looked at her, struggling to make a decision.

"The best thing to do, is sit down, get all the information, and then make a plan." He said awkwardly. "You can't just run in and find him."

May swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Sit down May." Soledad finally broke the silence, and she sat, quickly. Drew glanced across, and noticed she was crying silently. He reached across, and took her hand subtly.

"... They have plans to get Lugia, who has been rumoured to live within this cave." Paul continued, factual information pouring from him with ease. "I think they're following the most documented pokemon. Groudon has been in the Team Magma files for years, but I'm not sure about Mana-..."

"Manaphy will have been in the Ranger files. They'll have gotten stolen." May filled in, her voice thick.

"... May, do you really want to hear this?" Brock cut in. There was a short pause, before she replied:

"How long have I been wondering how he is? How long since I've seen him?" her voice was soft and pained. "I loved that pokemon, so, so much. I miss him every day. And now I find out Team Rocket has him? And are going to use him? I bet they put Phantom in charge of monitoring him, just to make a point." She laughed bitterly. "No, I'm staying, and I'm the one finding him."

"She's right. If anyone should hear this, it's her." Ash nodded, and May smiled across at him.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Drew cut in, and May laughed softly.

"I'll fill you in later on." She promised, and the green haired male nodded, squeezing her hand briefly. She was surprised no one had noticed yet, but she couldn't help but feel a little better for him holding her hand.

"... From the reported sightings of a large white bird, under water, no doubt they'll suspect Lugia." Paul continued, getting annoyed of the interruptions. "So this will be the next target."

"How do you know about all this?" Ash intervened, and Paul hesitated.

"That's another story."

"Which is relevant to this one." Drew cut in, giving him a look. "How will they trust you on this if you don't admit it?"

"... Drew, do you know this guy?" May whispered, glancing at the boy's emerald eyes. Drew nodded briefly.

"Well?"

Paul growled.

"Fine. Everyone, this is my cousin, Paul." Their eyes met. "And my Uncle, his Father, is a well respected executive in Team Rocket."

* * *

"So what are we going to do?"

Now that everyone had accepted the truth, yelled at Paul (and ultimately, Drew, for not telling them sooner), and May had been consoled and the story of Manaphy retold (and, of course, Dawn had finally woken up and been brought up to speed), they had sat in a more organized manner and were discussing things more sensibly.

"Well, we do a stake out. Rocket members are weak, each of us should be strong enough to hold some off while back up comes, so we'd be able to split up." Brock reasoned. "And when we find them, we keep tailing them."

"So we'll follow them back to the hideout!" May realized where this was going.

"Exactly! And then you can find Manaphy and Groudon while the rest of us take on whoever is behind all this." The eldest among them finished, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Just one problem." Drew interrupted, glancing at May and Soledad. "We have a festival to prepare for and compete in. Max has no pokemon. We're down to four people, that's hardly enough to stake out." And then he turned to May. "I know Manaphy means a lot to you... but this is your year." The group were surprised to see Drew acting more compassionately- as it was something he usually did away from the group. "You can win this year. Do you really want to give up that?"

May teared slightly, before rubbing it away vigorously.

"May, I can call Professor Oak, and get Gary on the first ferry here." Ash muttered looking down. "Misty would come in a heartbeat. And she's great with water types."

"Zoey and Kenny would come!" Dawn added cheerfully. "They're good people May – if they were the ones to find Manaphy they'd be extra nice to him!"

"You've worked so hard for this May..." Max added, frowning. "I bet Dad would come if it was something this important! Dad's amazing; you know he could beat everyone in Team Rocket if he wanted too!"

May was silent and staring down.

"I don't want to hear anymore." She finalized quietly, before standing, picking the sleeping Glaceon from the floor, and cradling her in her arms. "Do what you have to do, just..." he words got stuck in her throat. "Goodnight."

They watched her leave, and there was a collective sigh. Silence lingered between the group.

"Drew..." The usually protective sibling struggled with his words "... Go talk to her." Dawn nodded in agreement.

"You're her best friend, and the only person she'd listen to right now is a best friend." She murmured, and Drew nodded, standing.

"Suppose." He replied, nonchalantly, but by now, the group could all tell how much he really cared, even if he didn't show it. He made for the dormitories, before Max called out to him.

"Hey..." His voice rung in Drew's ears as he paused. "... Get it over with and tell her. It's inevitable and if she's going to start dating you I'd rather it sooner than later." Drew was glad his back was to them, as they couldn't see the colour flare into his cheeks. He made no recognition that he heard him, but carried on to the dormitories, and found the room where May was staying. The door was wide open, and a soft murmuring could be heard from within. He didn't bother knocking, but rather he stepped in confidently, and found her sat on her bed, cuddling her Glaceon, whispering stories to her.

"And Manaphy could talk a little." May continued in her hushed tone. "Do you remember? He could say 'Happy', and he could say 'Love You'... and he could say 'Mama'." She broke off for a second, and Glaceon licked her cheek. "And then there was the time when we were swimming. Ash swam with that beautiful Buziel, and I swam with Manaphy, and we went through this huge school of Luvdisc. It's one of my favourite memories."

"Knock knock." Drew smiled, pushing the door shut behind him. May looked up at him, not at all surprised.

"I knew you'd come." She mumbled abashedly into Glaceon's fur.

"Don't I always?" He preened, sitting next to her.

"You do, to be fair." She cracked a half smile, returning Glaceon to her Pokeball.

A small silence passed over them.

Drew finally snapped.

"Come here," He blushed as he did it, but he pulled her over so she was leaning on his side with his arms wrapped around her. "... and just cry it all out."

And she did. They lay there for what could have been decades with her sobbing into his shoulder, his arms encircling her and rocking her, a blissful, comforting heat wrapped around her.

"They're calling all these people over for you." He murmured, once she had calmed. "They're calling these people so you can live your dream and not worry."

"B-but I need to be with Manaphy! What kind of... surrogate mother, wouldn't be the one out there looking?"

"May, listen to me very closely." He ordered, and she nodded into his shirt. "Yesterday, when you were putting Max to bed, the only thing I could think of was what a great mother you are to him when your Mom isn't around. Odds are, that's why Manaphy loves you so much." He stroked her hair softly. "So don't ever think you aren't a good mother. Because you are a terrific mother. Not just to Max, but to Ash, the way you stood up to Paul for him, and to Dawn the way you set her straight today... You were born to care. Sometimes you act like a mother for me-!"

"I don't want to be a mother figure for you." She interrupted, watching his expression carefully. "Or a sister. Or a daughter."

They both hesitated, and May inwardly kicked herself for going too far.

"... Neither do I."

His hand grazed her cheek, and came to rest there, as he slowly guided her face towards his. Their lips were centimetres apart, and she could feel his warm breath fluttering across her lips.

"... What now?" Drew murmured, so soft she barely heard it, despite being so close. Her eyes were only half open, and he leaned forward slowly, so close that their lips were nearly touching. She felt her eyes closing, and through her lidded eyes saw his doing the same. A sedative feeling fluttered in her stomach, and subconsciously, she realised she was leaning away from him. They both opened their eyes, a feeling of awkward rejection lingered in the room. Drew paled, and moved back, hastily apologizing.

"Sorry, shit, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't even think about that sort of thing when you're so upset, it was stupid, I'm really sor-"

"Drew." She cut him off, laying her hand on his softly; she was craving the sudden warmth he had given her by being so close just previously. "I... I like you. A lot. Like, really really like." She hesitantly, tried to pull him slightly closer, back to the intimate hug that she sorely missed. "That's why I was mad at Dawn, she said something and I got jealous, I-I..." She broke off, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked down and bit her lip. "Sorry, sorry, I just..."

"Don't be sorry." He mumbled, a display of affection suddenly absorbing them both. Locked in a sudden embrace, May buried her face abashedly in his neck. "I... I feel the same."

* * *

When Dawn entered her shared room with May to sleep that night, she was not at all surprised by what she saw. A slightly smiling May sleeping, cradled in Drew's arms, as they lay atop the covers. Drew was wide awake, stroking her hair, and staring at the ceiling.

"... How is she?" Dawn finally asked, and his head snapped across to see her, before he relaxed.

"She's alright... She's... well, distracted would be a good word." Dawn grinned knowingly, and Drew flushed. "Just shut up, Bimbo."

"I am not a Bimbo!" She hissed, and Drew pulled a face.

"Yes you are. Stop lying." He replied immaturely. She rolled her eyes. "Do me a favour, don't talk about it to people until this is over. Okay?"

"Hmm. Alright. For May's sake, not yours."

"Are the others still awake?"

"Paul is checking in, and I think Ash and Brock are in a state of shock. Max and Soledad went to bed."

"I'll go talk to them. One second..." He sat up, awkwardly, and moved so May slipped under the sheets. "Keep an eye on her."

"Will do." Dawn nodded, and the boy stepped coolly out the room, clicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

A few days passed, and more people arrived to assist.

Norman was the first to arrive, and explained he was given permission to come on official duty to stop Team Rocket. The gym was closed for a few days, and the public were told it was for maintenance. Caroline tagged along, wanting to see May perform in the festival.

Soon after, Kenny and Zoëy arrived, under the pretence of researching Jhoto contests. Following this, Gary, Misty and Professor Oak.

All were found rooms, and Ash made multiple challenges against Gary which were ignored.

"Good Morning May!" Soledad greeted, as Ash lay slumped next to her.

"Morning!" She smiled. It was bright and early, and she was ready for a good day of final training. Tomorrow the grand festival began. "Is Ash alright?"

"He just got back from a late shift at the cave." She scrunched her face up. "No sight of Team Rocket yet, but he caught sight of Lugia and tried to catch him to warn him about Rocket."

"W-Wow!" May gasped. "That's amazing! Well, we know that Lugia is there now, more reason to protect him."

"Exactly. I hope the festival finishes before Rocket arrives, I want to join the shifts." Soledad sighed, and May sat next to her. "It sucks being talented, right?" The brunette laughed, and Norman appeared from the dorms.

"Morning Princess." He mumbled lazily, ruffling his daughter's hair. "I'm off to the cave. Talk to you this evening..."

He stumbled out, half asleep.

"Bless. He is just like me." May giggled slightly. She leant forward, sighing in her own exhaustion. She had been given little time for sleep with training all day, every day. Plus, every opportunity she drilled for information about Manaphy. None was found get, and it got to her. Badly. She also had no opportunity to even speak to Drew alone for a few minutes – she was getting incredibly frustrated.

"So, what are you wearing today?" Soledad asked, spooning food into her mouth. May cocked her eyebrow, confused, but also began to eat.

"Hmm? What I usually wear. Why is today different?" She chuckled, glancing at the older girl, who gave her a funny look.

"So you don't know about the festival?" The redhead asked, continuing to eat between sentences.

"Yes, I'm not dumb. It starts tomorrow." May rolled her eyes, and Soledad laughed.

"No, the festival – today! It's a big party before everything kicks off tomorrow. It'd be good to let your pokemon relax before tomorrow. Harley, Drew and I are all going."

"Sounds fun! Is it formal at all?" May asked, her eyes glistening in excitement.

"Is it heck." Soledad chuckled. "Beach wear, with something to throw over the top when it gets colder."

"Perfect! I better go get ready, I'll see you in a little while – when does it start?" She had jumped off her chair, and was ready to sprint up to her room for a shower.

"Noon – it's only nine now! You have three hours." Soledad chuckled.

"Thank you-bye!"

And she was gone.

**Pokemon ©****Satoshi Tajiri  
****Vardoger** **© -Little-Miss-Lia****  
****Permission to translate or create a story  
based on or following on from '****Vardoger'**** needed.**


	5. The Festival of Pokemon

**Chapter Four**

Festival of Pokemon

She had done enough training the past few days. That was her reasoning for pulling off her usual clothing and leaping into the shower to make herself somewhat more presentable. She washed, dried, tied her hair into a high ponytail, and pulled a red bikini on, along with her flip flops. She had to be careful not to wake Dawn, who ironically had the early morning shift with Ash, and was catching up on some sleep. She pulled a strapless, red summer dress over the top so she had something warmer for when it came to be evening, and piled beach supplies into a small black satchel bag. She still had an hour left, so she glanced in the mirror, wondering if there was anything else she could do.

"Dawn? Dawn? Are you awake?" May hissed, before shaking her awake. "DAWN!"

"Wah!" She leapt up. "What-What-What is it?"

"Hello!" May grinned abashedly, regretting it already. "I was wondering if you could teach me the wonders of make up within an hour?"

"Nggh. Must I?" She groaned, falling back onto a pillow.

"B-but I'm going to a big thing for the coordinators before the festival tomorrow! And... well..."

"Drew will be there?" Dawn smirked despite her exhaustion. May nodded pitifully. "Fine. Get my box from the cupboard over there."

May did as she was told, and allowed Dawn ten minutes to wake up, splash water on her face, and chose out exactly what she would do.

"I like your dress." Dawn complimented, dabbing a mouse across May's skin with a small sponge, before carefully massaging it in. "But your hair is kind of boring, just up. Can I mess with it?

"Do whatever you like." May replied, simply, as Dawn proceeded to carefully frame her eyes with black eyeliner and mascara. A touch of bronzer was dusted over her cheeks, and her lips were moisturized and coated in a shiny pink gloss.

"Your lips are chapped." Dawn had commented dryly. "Kissing a certain someone too much."

"I'll hit you." May had scathingly replied, and the two giggled slightly. "And it's not like we've kissed..."

Dawn did take May's hair down, and for once, it fell down her back, a little wavy from the bobble. Dawn mussed it, making it fall prettily everywhere, and checked the time.

"You have five minutes before you're fashionably late." She warned, and May beamed, giving her friend a quick hug, before dashing from the room. (She returned a few seconds later to grab her bag).

* * *

"Hey, there she is!" Soledad grinned at her, as May skipped down the steps from the rooms.

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled prettily. "Dawn figured today would be a good day to 'give me a make over'." The lie was plausible, and not too far from the truth...

"It looks lovely dear~!" Harley cooed, patting her head daintily. Drew rolled his eyes, but gave her a small smile to show he thought she looked nice. May beamed.

"So where is this... whatever it is?" Drew asked, looking at Soledad.

"The beach, obviously." She laughed, as the four made their way from the centre. "It's the Festival of Pokemon, and it's just something so that the coordinators aren't tempted to train their pokemon too hard on the last day. I hope you all brought your pokemon!"

"Yes." Drew replied.

"Of course!" May giggled.

"Oops..." Harley disappeared.

There was a small pause, where the three watched him run back to the centre hastily.

"... I vote we leave him." Drew snorted, walking ahead.

"Drew! Wait!" May called, running after him.

"You guys go ahead then! I'll... just wait." Soledad sighed, watching the two coordinators bicker ahead of her. She smiled.

They were so cute together.

"You don't just leave like that." May pouted firmly at him, and Drew chuckled.

"Bless. So naive." He chided, brushing her hand with his, and she silenced into a blush. "I prefer it just with you anyway."

"What about Soledad?" She croaked.

"Soledad is great, you know that." Drew shrugged "But I wouldn't want her around while I'm with my girlfriend..."

"Girlfriend?" She no longer had an aching guilt, but rather a surprised smile.

"Well aren't you?" He smirked. "Dear, dear, dear, are you so slow as to not realise when you're in a relationship?"

"I thought we were, but you never actually said 'Will you be my girlfriend?', did you?" May laughed, allowing him to entwine their hands.

"Fine. May, will you be my girlfriend?" Drew asked, wrapping his arms around her in a pompous, showy way. She giggled, and nodded, and he released her, once again grasping her hand. "Does that count?"

"I suppose..." she smiled prettily, and they walked together, enjoying the comfort they received from the other.

"... May?" His tone had dropped, and it had become more serious. "... You look lovely today."

Her face flushed, and she prayed the makeup that Dawn had coated her in concealed it.

"Thank you." She replied softly. "... Can we tell people? About us?"

"... Soon. I'd like to ask someone something first." Drew smiled softly, and tapped her cheek cutely. She hugged his arm as they ambled along, and they soon approached the beach, which was already filled with coordinators,

"Wow, this place is packed..." May mumbled, subconsciously releasing his arm.

"Yea... Maybe it's best we don't act like a couple for a bit." He chuckled, before a flash of black in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He whipped his head around, but he was unable to see it again.

"Drew? What is it?" She asked, touching his shoulder gently.

"N-Nothing." He lied, and she shrugged it off as they made their way down the beach to a small sandy clearing near the shade. "You think we should let the pokemon out?"

"Yeah! It's a lovely day – they'll love the beach!" May beamed, and Drew subconsciously smiled a little. The pokemon were released, and Beautifly, Butterfree and Masqurain immediately flew around, scoping the area in joy. The larger pokemon (Blazekin, Venosaur, Absol and Flygon) crashed out in the sand, some sleeping, and some meditating. Roserade stayed by her trainer's side while Glaceon, Wartortle and Skitty played joyously in the sand.

"May! Drew!" They turned, and could both see Harley and Soledad approaching. "Why didn't you wait?"

"Ma-a-ay! You left me!" Bulbous, faux tears leaked from Harley's eyes as he gripped her hands tightly. "I felt so deserted and alone-"

"No one cares Harley." Drew cut in, rolling his eyes, as he sat on the sand with Roserade.

"Oooh, **sorry** Drew, do you not like me holding your **girlfriend's** hands?"

"You know Harley, I don't think you're far off the truth there..." Soledad's words caused May's and Drew's heads to whip around to face her.

"What are you talking about?" Drew sounded calm, but his innards were bubbling dangerously.

Harley giggled.

"We weren't that far behind you both earlier... walking that is..." He cooed, ruffling May's hair. She paled.

"We saw you holding hands, so to speak." The elder cut him off, and the younger coordinators shared a look of deer-caught-in-headlights.

"We... I..." May's embarrassed babbling wasn't helping the situation.

"Is that a yes?" Harley was proving his annoying status impeccably.

"I'm... gonna go to the sea." She finally stammered. "See ya!" She ran to the group of smaller pokemon, gestured for them to follow, and a small dust cloud was left in place. From a distance, they could see her remove her dress and reveal the bikini, and splash in the ocean with her pokemon, obviously feeling a little more than awkward.

"... I think she took it well!" Soledad finally broke the silence, and the two males agreed, one more vocally than the other.

"Soooo why didn't you tell us Drewbiee!" Harley cooed, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the younger man. Drew responded by raising a fist over the top of his shoulder and smacking him in the face, causing him to fly backwards.

"He raises a good question, Drew." Soledad looked at him with a contemplative stare. He looked back at her, then looked down.

"We don't need any more drama just yet." He coolly responded, and she nodded, sitting with him, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"You want to ask her Dad first, don't you?"

Drew's face coloured.

"I don't know how you knew that." He grunted, and she wrapped an arm around him in a motherly fashion.

"Ahh, Drew, I can read you like a book. Such a gentleman..."

"Shut up Sol." He mumbled, looking away.

"What did I miss?" Harley pounced back on them.

"Nothing." Soledad assured him, and he seemed satisfied.

"Why not go play with May in the sea, Drew?" He teased, poking his cheek incessantly.

"If you don't shut up, I will hit you – again."

"So, appeals tomorrow. Are you both ready?" Soledad asked, conversationally. They both nodded, and relapsed into silence. Harley sighed.

"It's not fun without Maybie, I need to terrorize her!"

"Why don't you leave then, because you're not going to terrorize her." Drew scowled.

"Aw bless, so protective..."

"Harley, will you please shut up? Especially to the others, no one needs to know yet." He grumbled, Roserade snickering at him. He silenced her with a glare.

"Okidoki! I will keep your forbidden courtship secret!"

Soledad and Drew looked at him.

"Forbidden?" Soledad was the first to ask.

"Well, I was talking to Maxie, her little brother. Apparently her Daddy can be very protective~!"

Drew's eyes widened.

"How protective?"

"Ever heard of a kid named Brendan?"

"No..."

"Exactly."

Drew wanted the world to swallow him – whole.

* * *

"Dawn! How was your shift this morning?" Misty's smile was bright and cheerful as the midnight blue haired girl appeared, after a few more hours sleep.

"Uneventful. I thought something happened at one point, but it was just a Golbat." She sighed, sitting next to the redhead. "But what can you do, eh? It'll be worth it."

"Right! Brock and I were just talking before he left for his shift – we think something else is going on." She frowned slightly. "Why haven't there been any Rockets yet? Maybe there's another target?"

"... You could be right." Dawn agreed. "But what target could there be? After all – Lugia is one of the most legendary pokemon in the world! The fact it's on this island just gives me shivers."

"So why haven't they started searching yet?" Misty continued, leaning forward. "I want to put protection at the grand festival, but we don't have the resources. Just think about all the strong, beautiful pokemon that will be there!"

"That is a good target..." She admitted softly. "But there won't be legendaries, and that's what they're after!"

"... I suppose." The Cerulean gym leader caved, and sighed slightly.

"Good afternoon girls." As Norman re-entered the lobby after his ship, accompanied by Brock and Paul, the three of them finishing the shift.

"Good afternoon boys!" They chimed, and Paul grunted. Brock smiled.

"Excuse me, Mr Mable, can I ask you a question?" Dawn asked, sweetness overflowing.

"Of course! And please, just call me Norman!" The father of two replied politely, smiling at the young woman.

"Well... What would your reaction be if May got a boyfriend? Only... I'm considering telling my Dad about someone I've been seeing, and I want to get a father's point of view!" She smiled prettily.

"Well... Hmm." He paused, scratching his head. "I suppose she is of the age, being sixteen now and all... and I trust her judgement... So as long as I knew the guy, I suppose I'd be alright with it!"

"Thank you Norman! I'll be sure to introduce them straight away!" Even Misty cringed at her sickly sweetness. Norman smiled, ruffled her hair, and walked away mumbling about how polite kids today were.

"Dawn, I thought your Dad was... er..."

"Dead? Yeah, he is."

"And... You aren't seeing anyone."

"I know."

"Why...?"

"I'm a good friend! I just made things a hell of a lot easier for May- in... the future..."

* * *

"Drew, you look like you've seen a ghost." May commented bluntly, blinking in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Will your family hate me?"

"... My Mom won't. My Mom loves you. It's scary, actually. She always talks about you..." She shuddered. "And Max already hates you, so that's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, that's kind of him."

"And... I can't really guess my Dad's opinion. It's hard." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Now come in the water!"

"No. I'm going to sit here and die inside."

"...?"

"Don't give me that confused look. I really think I should be alone right now."

"Because I don't know how my Dad feels about you?"

"... Yes."

"Have you been listening to Harley?"

"... Yes."

"Is this another role reversal thing we're doing here?"

"... Yes. Stop that."

"You are such a little kid sometimes." May rolled her eyes, smiling at the green haired boy.

"So are you!" He sulked.

"... See? And when did I say I'm not! We both have growing up to do."

"I hate it when you're in a mature mood."

"I know, it's hilarious."

Drew glared at her.

The two were sat on the beach, now both in beachwear, watching the pokemon play. Harley had gone to hug someone he thought looked familiar, and Soledad was taking a ride on Lapras in the water.

"Why do you ask about my family, anyway?" May asked, nudging him lightly with her elbow. He glanced at her and then looked out across the ocean to where Soledad was skimming her feet along the sea, looking the very image of serenity.

"... You'll see." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whatever." She laughed, not really that bothered.

"May!" A startled cry came from somewhere, and she jumped slightly, before looking around and seeing a familiar face. Short red locks framed an oval shaped face, with clear blue eyes.

"B-Brianna!" She stuttered, knowing _exactly_ what was about to happen.

"Why are you sat with Mr Drew!" She demanded, stomping over and crossing her arms. "This is my first grand festival, and I'm determined to win this time!"

May was silently convinced she wasn't talking about the festival.

"... Brianna! You look lovely today." Drew commented smoothly. Said girl immediately dissolved into a fangirlish lump.

"T-Thank you Mr Drew!" She stammered, sitting next to him. "I bought this bathing suit especially for today!"

Rolling her eyes, the Petalburg native stifled her laughter as she span for an unwilling Drew, flashing a plain, yellow bikini, which left nothing to the imagination.

"... Very, er, pretty." He nodded, amusement flickering though his eyes.

"Thank you Mr Drew!" She turned to May, her sickly sweet expression turning to one of venom. "So May, why are you sat with Mr Drew again?"

"... He's my best friend?" She responded meekly. The redhead upturned her lip in displeasure.

"Hm. Fine. I'm going to go swimming. W-Would you like to join me Mr Drew?" She raised her voice in slight hope. Drew raised a hand in thanks, but lowered his head in rejection. Pouting slightly, she skipped away, and May giggled a little at the look of terror that passed over his face.

"She's so in love with you..." She laughed, and he scowled.

"I always get the mental patients, it's not fair! I mean, Brianna, you..."

She hit him on the shoulder.

* * *

"So where are the coordinators? I would have thought they'd rest today." A boy said, lazily, sprawled out across a sofa flicking through Pokemon Discovery channels, an Umbreon laid out next to him.

"The beach." Dawn replied. "There's a big gathering for them there today."

"Why don't we join them?" Brock suggested, for a moment relishing in the thought of Soledad in a swimsuit.

"Dad, you'll come too, right?" Max begged his father. "I want to play with Vigoroth in the sea!"

"Hm, I don't see why not." Norman smiled at his son, ruffling his hair. "I've been meaning to have a little chat with May anyway."

"Perfect!" Misty chimed. "Paul, Kenny, Zoey and Ash are at the cave right now, so why don't we all go and I'll ring them when their shift is over!"

"Sounds better than hanging around here." The boy on the sofa, Gary, yawned.

"My, such a lazy grandson I have..." Professor Oak chuckled. Gary blushed.

* * *

"MAAY! DREWW!"

The secret couple turned to the approaching crowd, and May burst into a huge smile.

"Hey everyone!" She waved happily, and Drew nodded. Misty, Dawn, Gary, Max, Norman, Caroline and Professor Oak all waded across the sand.

"Where's everyone else?" May asked, the moment they came near.

"Well, Zoey, Ash, Kenny and Paul are at the cave." Dawn explained.

"Brock was confined to his room for perverted thoughts about a bathing suit clad Soledad." Misty snickered.

The Professor rested, reading a book of Pokemon Poetry in the shade. Caroline and Max played with May and Norman's pokemon. Misty, Dawn and May all went straight for the sea, and Gary sunbathed in a corner, determined to beat Ash's travel endued tan. Drew remained where he was previously sat, watching the three girls frolic in the ocean, and Norman joined him.

"... I've been meaning to thank you Drew." Norman finally said, in a low voice. "I've heard from Ash that you've been looking out for May, from when she was travelling with a group to when she was alone. It's very good of you to do that."

"You're welcome sir, but I don't do it because it's the right thing." He looked at his elder calmly. "I do it because... Well, I care about her."

"She's a good girl." He nodded. "It's nice to see such strong platonic relations these days."

"... Sir?" Drew cleared his throat, nerves setting in slightly. "What I feel for May is far from platonic." Norman looked at the adolescent, who was eagerly avoiding his gaze, staring hard at the floor. "... And I have reason to believe she feels the same."

"Is this you warning me, or asking my permission?" Norman finally asked, staring out at the sea longingly at his once little girl.

"... Well, if you would give permission that would be excellent. But if you allow me or not, I will continue to feel this way about her, and I will make that known to her. I would however, prefer permission."

"Stop speaking so formally." Norman – surprisingly – chuckled. "I trust May's choices. If you are her choice, then that's that. I won't stand in the way."

Exhaling heavily, Drew relaxed.

"Let me guess – you heard a story about Brendan?" The gym leader began to snicker.

"... I heard that he's not been heard of in a while..."

"Well, he came and challenged my gym, and he had a bit of a crush on May." The man continued to snicker. "He thought it appropriate to try and win the battle against me in her name. She laughed, thinking he was kidding, he got upset and angry. He tried to hurt her by setting his Swampert on her it a fit of somewhat hormonal revenge; I threw him out my gym, and banned him with assistance from the league for attempts to harm other people with pokemon."

Drew stared at him a little while.

"Despite the fact what he did was wrong, and all that... I am _**SO**_ glad that it wasn't something different."

"You and me both." Norman snorted. "Being an overprotective father sounds like it takes a lot of effort. I'm tired enough being a gym leader."

"... I see where May gets her stamina from."

"Exactly."

* * *

Evening came upon them, and the sky was now tinted a soft, pink hue. The sheer volume of Pokemon astounded them, as a vast array of coordinators released their contest winning partners to relish in the warm evening breeze.

Misty had left for her shift along with Gary, and they would collect Brock at the centre. Ash had joined them at the beach, the others tired and resting.

"Come on Pikachu, let's join May and Dawn in the water!"

"Pika!" The ever cheerful reply chirped from his shoulder, and the two raced towards the sea, where May and Dawn were quite subdued, floating amidst the waves, chatting, with their arms linked so they wouldn't separate. Max was drawing in the sand while the rest stared wistfully at the warm coloured sky.

"It's a beautiful sunset." Soledad murmured, and others murmured agreements. May and Dawn could vaguely be heard yelling at Ash for dunking them underwater, and the two angry, wet girls swum furiously to the shore. They waded up the sandy beach in fury, and Caroline passed them towels.

"Thanks Mom." The brunette smiled, wrapping the sun heated towel around her, before sitting down next to Drew with a soft thud.

"Hey." He smirked at her.

"Hey to you too." She replied, smiling brightly. A few of the others exchanged either suspicious or knowledgeable smirks, as the group watched the sun set, Ash remaining adamantly playful in the water with his Pokemon.

"... So this is it. Grand Festival time." Norman grinned, nudging May. She laughed, and leaned on her father slightly.

"Yeah... I'm glad you could be here this time – despite the circumstance." May scrunched her eyes at the last part of her statement.

"I know Manaphy means a lot to you, but he'll be fine!" Her father smiled, wrapping an arm around the favourite coordinator to win. "So don't worry Princess. The second we know where they are, I'll be in there like a shot, and I'll find your little friend in no time flat."

May chuckled softly, hugging her father from the side.

"Thank you Dad." She murmured, shutting her eyes for a moment, and he used the opportunity to catch Drew's eye, winking.

Drew frowned in confusion.

"So May, you never mentioned Drew to me properly before, tell me about him!"

May felt her blood run cold.

"N-Not much to tell." She replied teasingly. "Why ask when he's sat there?"

"Ah bless, all I want is to hear about your boyfriend from you..."

"P-Pardon?"

"... I did NOT see that coming." Drew grumbled.

* * *

"You told my Dad?"

The two were now stood away from the group, May having dragged her now 'official' boyfriend across the sand for questioning.

"Yes. Yes I did." Drew glanced across at the horizon, scrunching his nose slightly. "Isn't the sunset lovely?"

"Don't change the subject. Why?" She narrowed her gaze slightly. "You yourself said we couldn't tell anyone, not explaining why, and then you tell my Dad out of the blue?"

"Hmm..." He pretended to mull over her words, absorbing them in a humorous act. She folded her arms, unimpressed. "You see, 'Princess', I wasn't telling him. I was _asking_ him."

"... Pardon?"

"I asked permission." He smirked, tapping her cheek playfully. "Doing, as ever, the gentlemanly thing to do..."

"... Seriously?" She flushed slightly. "That's what you were waiting for?"

"Yes. Aren't I charming?" the male coordinator grinned a winning smile at her, and she burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're such a fool." The brunette giggled, throwing her arms around him in a warm embrace. "But yes, a charming fool."

"Why thank you. You yourself are rather the klutz..." She pouted at his words. "... But a kind of pretty cute klutz."

"Meany." She giggled, as he began to return the embrace. Over his shoulder, May could see her mother giving her a gesture of thumbs up in encouragement, and she leapt away in embarrassment.

"What?"

"My parents are looking at us."

"Fair enough."

**Pokemon ©****Satoshi Tajiri  
****Vardoger** **© -Little-Miss-Lia****  
****Permission to translate or create a story  
based on or following on from '****Vardoger'**** needed.**


	6. The Grand Festival Begins!

**Chapter Five**

The Grand Festival begins!

Despite waking early every day during her training sessions, May's body still cried out against her pulling herself out of bed at six in the morning. The sky wasn't fully bright yet, as sluggishly she stripped and showered, standing under the shower purposefully as long as possible, letting the hot water shock her body awake, and let her have a moment of serenity, in which she thought.

The whole 'group' now knew she and Drew were together, which meant a high tease factor, but less stressful, so all of that nature was fine. Max had been the one to drop the million dollar question:

"What happens if you're against each other?"

She had scoffed. Of course they would be against each other at some point, they always were. And the fact he had hesitated before he replied 'we give our all' showed he isn't all that certain either.

She knew that he knew she'd know if he threw the match, and he knew that she'd know if he'd know if she threw the match. Neither would be particularly happy with a victory or loss like that.

Could they really face each other? Her head pounded with uncertainty.

Suds washed off her slowly, and she sighed in the knowledge that she needed to go prepare, and get out the shower, _now_. If she didn't, she'd end up sitting under the waterfall of heated, soothing elixir, and she'd never be ready on time. The festival started at nine. It was now seven.

She stepped out, and dried herself.

* * *

"Morn- whoa." Most people stopped and stared for a few moments when they came down stairs, those who did not have shifts ready to support their friends in the festival. May and Soledad were dressed in their finest, May's dress a beautiful sea blue, with a tight bodice, almost like a corset, and her skirt textured and seemingly fluffy from all the netting underneath, falling just above her knees. She had a little black and blue bow in her curled hair, as it lay trickling down her back. She had little blue dolly shoes, opting against heels (because she knew she'd fall over), and Dawn had lined her eyes thickly in mystic looking makeup, swirls of blue and black framing her sapphire orbs. Soledad had a long black cocktail dress, backless, black, and bunched at the front, heels making her appear even taller, and her hair was scooped up into a sophisticated knot, stray hairs tumbling down elegantly, as she stood tall, a black fan fluttering in her hand, her eyes too framed with black and brown streaks.

"You both look... stunning." Misty had gushed, giving them both a delicate hug (in fear of ruining their dresses). She had been shyly thanked, as the group waited somewhat patiently for Drew.

"Someone is taking their precious time." May grumbled, looking towards the staircase. "And guys say we take longest to get ready..."

"Yeah, but this is Drew, the vainest person on the face of the earth." Max dryly commented, and May shot him a look.

"Where's Harley anyway?" Dawn asked, yawning slightly, still tired.

"I think he went down early..." May replied, a small nervous smile on her face.

"There he is." Soledad suddenly smiled, and stood, drifting towards a man with startlingly green hair who for a moment, the others did not recognise. The white dress shirt and black trousers seemed such a simple idea, but so effective, the top button neatly fastened, the shirt securely tucked, and an onyx bowtie tied (slightly lopsided). The grey waist coat was just _asking_ for attention though, as he chatted warmly to Soledad and complimented her. The others made their presence known, and Drew's eyes flickered for a moment as he saw May, before blinking and smirking.

"Ready to lose?"

May mirrored his competitive smile, assured that he meant it when he said they'd give their all.

"You wish."

* * *

Whirl Island's Grand Festival hall was _huge._ The stands were filled to overflowing, as the arena's roof opened wide for the aerial performances, and the stage tested the floor boards to open and close on a pool for the water performances.

Stood backstage, May, Drew, Harley and Soledad shared their nerves. Minus Drew, he stood there, smirking, and complaining about how easy this round would be.

"I'm actually shivering." May nervously giggled, and Soledad patted her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, dear. You're the damn favourite." She grinned at her younger friend, who gave a slightly shaky laugh.

"**Will the following Coordinators leave to the second arena for their appeals. Liana Richards. Kerry Harolds. Jessica Moore. Rebecca Dewhurst. Kelly Haworth. Samantha Catteral. Fern Nelson. Elle Jacobs. Isabelle Jacobs. Dale Matthews. Harley Davidson. Mark Harding. Danielle Taylor. Elizabeth Falconer. Mathew Kingsley. Thomas Stephan.**"

The announcement sent ripples through the hall. A pair of twins with identical features linked arms and lead the way.

"Come along Elle."

"Yes Izzy."

Hayley gave a departing bow, and skipped away after them, bidding them all a very camp good luck.

"... He really is strange, isn't he." Drew finally commented, and May stifled a snigger. The eldest of the group gave them a scolding look.

"He's trying to be nice today." Soledad reasoned.

"So he can be extra mean tomorrow." The only remaining male rolled his eyes, and Soledad huffed.

"You two make me laugh." May giggled, and another tanoy rang out.

"**First up onto Arena One, is Miss Soledad Winters- reigning Kanto Campion!**"

"Good luck!" May gushed, hugging her quickly. Drew spared her a rare smile and nod, and she dashed out, her Pidgeot's Pokeball fastened dearly to her hand. They saw her smile and wave confidently at the crowds on the small TV that hovered over them, and May felt something grip her hand.

"You look beautiful." Drew whispered, his eyes never leaving the image of Soledad flickering above them as she commanded her Pidgeot to dip and dive through a beautiful featherdance.

"... Thank you." She relied, just as softly, squeezing his hand. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I know." He grinned, and she burst out laughing, before hugging him tightly.

"Your tie is wrong though." She grinned, undoing it and retying it, so it was no longer squint. "I did this for my Dad sometimes before formal events, he's really bad at it.

"Like me then?" Drew smirked, allowing her to straighten it in a perfectionist manner. He, glanced at her, and noticed her eyes were somewhat clouded over. "Something on your mind?" he murmured, fearing the other's hearing, as he somewhat possessively placed his arms around her. She nestled into him comfortably.

"... I'm scared... but not of this. I don't know what I'm scared of right now." She murmured abashedly, burying her face into his neck. He, instinctively, hugged her tighter, almost cradling her.

"... Don't be. 'Cause I won't let anything hurt you." There was a hint of a possessive 'you're mine' in his tone, as he gripped her.

"... Promise?" She asked childishly, and she looked up to face him, their noses just brushing.

"... Promise." He murmured, tracing her jaw line with his finger. She flushed, and edged her face a little closer to his, and his heart beat grew a little louder.

"... **What a terrific performance from the Kanto Champion – we wouldn't expect any less! Next up, it's Kiera Lions, but first let's take a look at how Arena Two is doing~!"**

"**Well Mary, here in the second arena we've seen some amazing appeals – notably from the twins Elle and Isabelle with matching but different appeals, but Harley Davidson has shocked us all with some magical performances from his Cacturn's pin needle display, and another mentionable is Dale Mathews, who stunned us all with a fiery blast from his Typlosion!"**

"So, you two look awfully cosy."

The experienced coordinator's froze as Soledad smirked at them. They broke apart rabidly, shouting denials and reasoning, but she just laughed.

The three looked up as a girl with a short blonde bob attempted to shake off nerves to no avail, and ended up performing to a mediocre standard. She walked away crying.

"... Tough luck." Drew muttered. Soledad nodded.

"Poor girl..." May sighed, frowning as she came back in, weeping. "... Hey, Kiera!" She darted across to the girl, offering her condolences and complimenting her pokemon.

"Trust May to feel for the screw ups." Drew smirked.

"I think you'll find you mean, 'Trust May to have a heart'." Soledad pointed out. "Not many coordinator's have those nowadays. They're too focused on competition."

"Are you saying I don't have a heart?" He continued to smirk, flicking his hair dangerously.

"... No, because you put a relationship with May before your title, don't you?"

Drew silenced, staring at his mother figure for a moment before coolly replying.

"Always."

"**Next up, it's the Hoenn native, and bookies favourite, May Mable!**"

May sprinted back over to the others, having stupidly left her Pokeball there, and Soledad gave her a quick hug, smiling pointedly at the boy across from them. Drew followed her to the door, and before she walked out, he grabbed her wrist, pulled her forward and kissed her forehead.

She froze, staring at him with a bright flush on her cheeks.

"Good luck." He smiled another rare smile, and she beamed, running out in a childlike manner.

"Sweet." Soledad cooed, patting his head.

"Oh shut up." Drew laughed slightly, suddenly feeling a little light-headed.

* * *

Stepping out onto the stage was one of the hardest things she'd ever done, expectations were high this time around. Gripping her Pokeball tightly, she tossed it up high, mid spin, crying out her own personal entrance cry.

"Wartortle, take the stage!"

The small blue turtle crowed slightly, the spotlight hitting his shell perfectly. Seamlessly, they moved in unison, May running forward and Wartortle leaping upwards, flying backwards, and landing perfectly on her shoulder.

"Water pulse." She whispered, and a blue sphere of water began to form above them, growing larger with every passing second. "... And... RAPID SPIN!"

Wartortle leapt, the water moving with him, as he turned the orb of liquid into a tundra of waves and sparkling water. It fell down, swishing to the sides of the stage, which allowed the floor to then open, and allow them access to the water.

"Use ice beam!" May commanded, and the swirling waters froze by a cool blue beam from the still spinning Wartortle, freezing a vast amount of water into swirling, shimmering patterns across the stage floor.

For a moment, the only sound you could hear was a soft intake of breath from the crowd, and the slowing rotation of Watortle's shell.

The crowd erupted, and May could vaguely see her parents screaming. Flushing, she curtsied while Wartortle finished spinning, presenting.

"**Well there's a reason she's favourite to win! Everyone, the beautiful May Mable!**"

Exhaling a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she waved with false confidence and grace, running back to the stage door with a triumphant grin on her face.

* * *

"That was good." Soledad muttered, in slight awe of the ice. "That was really good."

"... I have to agree." Drew too, was still in quiet admiration. May and Wartortle burst in, and then collapsed into giggles together, May scooping her Pokemon up fondly.

"Wartortle you were amazing. Fantastic. Inspiring. Magical. Words do not describe..." she squeezed him tightly. "... how proud I am of you."

The blue turtle chirped in his gravelly voice, obviously pleased, and May gave him one last squeeze before returning him. Soledad waved to her, and she beamed, running over.

"May – that was excellent. Really, champion worthy." Soledad grinned, patting the girls shoulder, and the blue eyed girl thanked her, giggling.

Drew just nodded, smirking. Soledad rolled her eyes, and May laughed.

After numerous appeals, the day came to an anticlimactic finish, with a small girl having the last spot, shivering and ordering her undertrained Noctowl to perform a good, but not excellent appeal.

Drew's appeal had been a highlight, naturally, with Flygon displaying his brute strength and elegant grace with a series of air bourn power attacks.

The day had gone well, and they now waited eagerly for results. Sat on the benches in the back rooms, they all held their breath nervously.

The pictures were said to come up in no particular order.

Soledad's was the first to appear.

The Jacobs twins, Elle and Isabelle, had each earned a spot. As had the boy, Dale Matthews.

Harley's picture appeared.

Then, surprising many, a girl who gave a very controversial performance with her finale of her pokemon throwing sludge at the floor, and it sprinkling everywhere in a purple mist, got through – she was called Rebecca Dewhurst, and according to Drew she had gotten through because she stood out so much.

More pictures arrived, and only three spots were left.

May's picture appeared.

She suddenly felt Drew gripping her hand, and she feared the worst for a moment, gripping it back as his face was etched with concentration.

Another picture came up, and it wasn't Drew.

May thought her fingers were going to break.

Another picture flashed, and Drew exhaled shakily, his eyes widening slowly.

It wasn't him.

"... Drew..." May whispered, squeezing his hand softly, as he stared soundlessly at the screen.

"**Well done to all... Wait a second...**"

There was a general murmur of outrage around the audience, many had been very impressed by Drew, and the judges muttered angrily at the announcer.

"**It seems I have an apology to make on behalf of our technical teams – one of the pictures that came up was the wrong one! I apologise Rebecca Dewhurst, but your image came up instead of someone elses!**"

An outraged cry as someone had their hopes shattered came from behind them, and she swore loudly, storming out the room.

"...** The person that really got through, was Drew Hayden!**"

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, and Drew visibly relaxed, smirking.

"Naturally."

May giggled, throwing her arms around him euphorically, and he smiled for a moment, letting her enjoy the moment.

His mind kept drifting to before, when Soledad returned after her routine.

If she hadn't broken them apart...

What would have happened?

"**We now have the pairings for the battles!**" The announcer called, and the pictures – Rebecca's having been replaced by Drew's, shuffled, and opened up into the pairs that would battle. Drew, again, froze.

His first battle partner was May.

* * *

"... Paul, I think I see something." Dawn whispered, tugging on his jacket. The two were about to swap shifts, Paul having just finished, when something white caught her eye. Paul turned, sceptical, and stopped when he saw a small white feather on the floor.

He watched her walk across, and lift it.

Chimes echoed, from seemingly nowhere, and a strong gust of wind appeared. Dawn cried out in surprise, still clutching the feather, grabbing onto the teenage boy in fear, who stared blankly as a grand, ivory, beautiful bird appeared before them.

Lugia crowed.

* * *

"So we battle tomorrow." Drew muttered softly. The two coordinators had decided to disappear for a while, retreating to the gardens outside the centre. May nodded, staring out at the lake they had sat at previously, and were sat at once again.

"So we do. A little earlier than I expected." She laughed a soft, ringing laugh, and sound herself nestling into the boy next to her. "... It'll be fine. Just give your all as usual, I'll do the same, and whoever wins, wins."

"Have you ever thought about after the festival, May?" He murmured, watching the lake swish with Wartortle, who paddled through it happily. "After we leave Jhoto?"

"... I haven't, no."

"What about what you'll do if you ever win a grand festival. Would you carry on, or would you stop and search for a new dream?"

"... I haven't thought about that either."

"... We're, what, sixteen? The only way we could stay together is by travelling, but..." He frowned. "We'd have to face each other at every contest. There isn't enough time in a year to get to ten contests."

"I... I know." She mumbled, hugging his waist. "Kind of bad this, isn't it?"

"I want to travel with you." He declared openly, comfortably. "But I don't know if it'd work with our dreams. We're rivals."

"I..." her eyes widened for a moment. "Are you saying..."

"No! Shit, no, no, never. I'm not breaking up with you." He amended, and she relaxed a little, cuddling closer into him. "We just need to think of something."

"Well... I don't know." She sighed, shrugging. "Maybe one of us should take a break from coordinating."

"... Would either of us be willing to do that?" Drew pointed out.

May hesitated.

Drew immediately thought of his previous conversation with Soledad. How natural the response had seemed.

Was he really ready to give up his coordinating dream?

"... I-..."

"I am." May interrupted, smiling. He froze stunned. "Drew, when I started my journey, I hated pokemon. Seriously, I couldn't stand them." She shuddered at the memory. "I only got into contests because I saw someone do a beautiful appeal with a Beautifly, which inspired me to catch one of my own." She paused, thinking. "Coordinating, while I love it, was only really a side dream for me. You've wanted it forever. My dream, growing up, was to travel, see the world, meet new people, and maybe..." she looked away, shyly. "Maybe find someone who I'd fall in love with. I was a very romantic child, I'd always daydream all these fairytale endings..."

Drew watched her, silently.

"... So, I'd be happy just to travel with you, to continue meeting people, to keep seeing different parts of the world."

"What about falling in love?" Drew swallowed, their eyes finally locking. Blushing, May smiled shyly, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"... I think I already have."

His hands cupped her face, bringing her face closer to his. She responded by letting her own arms wrap around his torso, her blush brightening. She could feel his warm breath tingling on her lips and it sent shivers through her chest.

"... I think I have too."

Finally, their lips met, a flourish of happiness burst between them, his hands moving from her face to her waist, pulling her as close as possible, onto his lap, wrapping himself around her, as her arms locked around his neck tightly, neither feeling shy, or awkward, as they had feared it would. Neither wanted to leave this warm embrace, as they sat, pressed to each other in a perfect mould. A fearful adrenalin surged through May, but it only made her feel more desperate to be as close to him as possible. Air was the cause for them to break apart, but it was only momentarily, as their swollen lips crashed together again, this time more confident and sure, experimentally open mouths and exploring tongues pressed together in a passionate meet.

Again, they broke apart, neither fully satisfied, but both having lost all sense of breath.

"... I love you." May finally whispered, still lightheaded. Drew stared into her eyes, a childlike possessiveness shining within them, mirrored in his own.

"I love you too."

**Pokemon ©****Satoshi Tajiri  
****Vardoger** **© -Little-Miss-Lia****  
****Permission to translate or create a story  
based on or following on from '****Vardoger'**** needed.**


	7. The Real Mission

**Chapter Six**

The real mission

"Roserade, launch!"

The solar beam hit Blazekin squarely in the chest, and for a moment, all seemed lost, as the fire type who was now weakened and injured was close to collapsing. It had been a long, difficult battle, with many switches in who was in control, but Drew was the clear victor so far.

"... **And with only thirty seconds to go, the points are in Drew's favour**!"

Roserade seemed in perfect health – which bugged her immensely. May only had one pokemon left, as did Drew, as they faced off, Blazekin against Roserade; May, now changed to a red dress, which was again textured, but this time more figure hugging, giving a fiery, passionate look about her, as her fair fell round her face prettily.

She stood solidly.

"We're running out of time! Use combo six!"

Drew blinked. That was a new one.

"Prepare yourself to counter Roserade." Drew called out, and the grass time nodded, narrowing her eyes.

Blazekin began to charge a Flare blitz, and at the same time, seemed to throw himself back, charging a separate attack. Drew blinked – confusion etched in his face.

"GO!"

The Overheat ripped from the fire types mouth, and Blazekin charged after it, the flare blitz having engulfed his body, now inside of the overheat tearing towards Drew's pokemon.

Seconds ticked past, Drew unsure of how to counter.

"... Petal Dance!"

The pick petals flew towards the approaching fire torment, and fizzled away into nothing, if anything adding fuel to the flame.

"... Dodge it as best you can, Roserade."

There was a tone of defeat in his voice, eyes widening at the seemingly unstoppable move. May had the final power switch in the palm of her hand, held back until the perfect moment – Drew had to admit, if she did not win the festival, the person who beat her would be deserving of the trophy.

The rose pokemon knew what was to come, and as the fire approached, she made a quick dive to the left, attempting to slide past, but it wasn't enough.

The fire forced the pokemon to collapse, and just like that, Drew had lost.

"**And the winner is, May!**"

And they stared at each other, neither sure if they should celebrate or console.

"Good battle." Drew finally called across. May smiled.

"Best I've had in a long time."

* * *

"... We've just stood here, staring, for hours." Dawn muttered, a look of awe on her face.

"It's worth it." Paul mindlessly replied.

"So worth it." Dawn whispered, moving towards the pokemon, who had sat with them for the night, watching them. "L-Lugia... Something is happening, and it's bad. And we want to stop something hurting you. Will you listen to us, and let us protect you?"

"_... If you see it fit._"

* * *

"... I never knew my little girl was such a tough fighter..." Norman muttered, watching the two shake hands on pitch, and recall their pokemon.

"May's an amazing battler, and coordinator." Brock beamed. "She's so resilient and quick thinking on the pitch, it's enviable."

"I'm... I'm incredibly proud. I just wish I had told her sooner."

* * *

"Well done May." Drew nodded as they came into the back room. She looked at him unsurely.

"Are you alright?" She mumbled abashedly, and he laughed softly.

"If I go out against anyone in this contest, I'm glad it's you." He smirked, before kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to sit in the stands. Go win it. It's your year."

"... Thank you." She smiled. He turned to walk away, and in full knowledge the entire back room was watching them, she grabbed his wrist, pulled him back, and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly shut as he returned the brief kiss.

"... Eager much?" He teased, patting her head patronizingly, making her laugh.

"If that's what you want to think." She grinned, not quite wanting him to leave. "Surely you can stay in the back rooms?"

"Ah, that's not fair on the appeal failures that were confined to the stands. Must show good sportsmanship and such." He replied dramatically, and she laughed. "See you in a bit, alright?"

"Alright." She smiled, allowing him to leave. He walked out, holding his hand up in a goodbye statement. Shaking her head, she sat on the benches.

"Is he your boyfriend?" A duet of voices cooed in her ear. Slightly unnerved, she turned to see the Jacobs twins, Elle and Isabelle, staring at her with wide, witchy black eyes.

"Y-Yes, he is." She replied nervously, smiling anxiously.

"Oh. That's cool. You want to meet our partners?" They smiled, mirroring each other perfectly.

"... Sure, sounds good to me." She replied cautiously to the older girls – she estimated they were around twenty.

"Well my life partner is Elle." One said smoothly.

"And mine is Izzy." The other chimed.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Drew."

May paled.

"I-I-Incest?"

"No, just we don't need anyone else." They chided, pinching her cheeks, one on the left and one on the right. "Stupid."

She stared at them, their waterfall like blonde hair meeting their waist, matching dresses, one white, one black.

"Which of you is which?" May asked politely.

"I am Elle, the one in black." Said the one in black.

"I am Izzy, the one in white." Said the one in white.

"**Next up – Isabelle Jacobs against Harley Davidson.**"

The one in black curtsied and left.

May's head span.

"I want to warn you that you need to drop out the contest, or something bad will happen." The white dressed one said softly, looking around.

"Are you... threatening me?" May hissed, staring at her incredulously.

"No. I'm helping you. We're hurting you. Trust me. Don't trust us." She hissed, scurrying away. May watched her leave, and made herself comfortable at the TV screen, staring sweetly at her sister.

May sat down, confused.

* * *

His black hair shone lightly as he dialled furiously. He glanced at his watch – he was due next, there wasn't much time.

"... ... ... Sir! Mr Williams! The target is in place! Send in the reinforcements!"

* * *

"**Next up – May Mable against Dale Mathews!**"

As they walked towards the stage door, May tried to start a conversation.

"Hello Dale! I hope we can have a good match! The best of luck to you."

He stared at her blandly.

"Your appeal was formidable, but the battle was obviously thrown as you were against your _boyfriend. _This won't be a good match, it'll be easy."

Shocked, she snapped at him.

"Excuse me, but I know when he's throwing something, and he most certainly wasn't doing anything of the sort there. I'm going to prove you wrong." She spat. "Stupid simpleton."

"Shhh." He hissed. "No one cares what silly little girls think." She stared for a second, before slapping him cleanly across the cheek.

"Shh, no one cares what ass holes think." She shouted, swearing in her rare fit of sudden fury; storming ahead in anger she stomped her feet. "Slippery stupid snide snake."

He smirked.

* * *

"Dale Mathews? No way!" Dawn arrived in time to hear his name, and pushed forward. "He was on the cover of coordinator's weekly! He's actually beautiful."

Drew sulked.

"Excuse me, but _I'm _the pretty boy in coordinating. There isn't room for two."

He got a text from Soledad.

'That Dale guy is an ass. He just pissed off May big time. She slapped him – I've never seen May violent before, actually quite amusing.'

He frowned.

"I don't like him. At all."

"What does he look like Dawn?" Misty asked curiously.

"Well... He has this gorgeous black hair, and is really tall and has this perfect tan skin and beautiful dark eyes..." Dawn sighed in response. "He's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

"You saw a photo-shopped picture, bimbo." Drew snapped.

"Jealous..."

"There he is! Eiik! He's even hotter in person!" Dawn squealed. Brock nudged her.

"Shut up Dawn – look, there's May!"

"**The contest battle between May Mable and Dale Mathews will now commen- huh?**"

Dale was holding a hand up, smirking, a signal to stop. He released his pokemon (An Arbok and an Abra), moving to the middle of the pitch. May stared at him incredulously.

"Are we battling or not?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Apparently... not." He clicked his fingers, and the Arbok flew towards the red clad girl, who screamed desperately as the pokemon wrapped around her, her Pokeballs falling to the floor. He strutted towards her, tauntingly... removing his shirt?

"What the hell?" Drew was ready to kill. He leapt out his seat, fighting his way towards the pitch, closely followed by Norman and Max.

Judges tried to move to intervene, but something was holding them back. An identical pair of Espeon had sauntered out, eyes glowing blue with psychic energy, binding them to their seats.

He removed his shirt, revealing another, a black polo shirt, emblazoned in a red 'R'. May paled.

"I'm in need of your assistance, Ms Mable. It seems Manaphy is refusing to be contained."

May paled, before screaming in fury, trying to untangle herself from Arbok's grip, to apparently strangle the man before her. He walked towards her, lifting Abra with him, as Drew leapt onto the stage from the crowds.

"Get away from her." He spat. "_**NOW.**_"

"Hmm..." Dale smirked, winking at May, who was now gagged by a tail. "... No."

And then Abra used teleport, and they were gone. The pink, fox like pokemon darted away in opposite directions, each disappearing to a different back room.

"... Shit!" Drew sprinted for the contest exit, desperate to catch him. He got outside in time to see them driving away in a black van, May screaming from the back window as she pounded her fists against the window. A crowd appeared around him, of fellow contestants and worried viewers.

"May! MAY COME BACK!" Norman took a full on sprint down the road the van had taken. Drew could hear Caroline crying, and Max yelling angrily as Brock tried to subdue him. He fell forward, landing on his hands and knees, his heart racing.

He'd lost her.

His fist lifted, and then met the ground in a fit of fury and frustration.

"... I promised..."

* * *

"... They were after May. Why didn't we see that?" Misty grunted, head in hands.

"I saw a Rocket at the beach, but I figured it was nothing at the time. They must have been checking if she was here." Drew said dejectedly. "Why didn't I think?"

"It's no one's fault." Brock tried to reason, but Drew remained pessimistic.

"She even asked me to stay in the back rooms – I'd of been out there in time enough to help her if I'd been there..."

"Drew, stop it." Dawn sighed, putting a hand on his knee in a gesture of comfort. "Can we change what happened? No. So it doesn't matter..."

"It doesn't matter?" He stood, fury coursing through his veins. "It's my fault! She'd been scared that something was going to happen, and right- right now, she's going to be petrified, hurt, or dead. That's the truth of it. And you're saying, ways we could have prevented it from happening don't matter?"

Dawn stared at him for a moment, teary eyed.

"You... think she's dead?"

He didn't reply.

"She won't be dead." Paul cut in, the voice of realism without exaggeration. "They want her for something; they aren't just going to kill her. And as for you Drew," he turned to face him, looking him dead in the eye. "You're worried about her? Then go get her."

"We don't know where they are!" Drew said – loudly for anger, slowly as it hadn't seemed to occurred to his cousin. "How am I supposed to find her?"

"God, you're such a retard!" Paul snapped. "Look dumbass, who was favourite nephew way back when?"

Something in Drew's head clicked.

"Look, he's probably in charge of this part of the operation, how else would I hear about this being the place from my brother? You – yes you – need to say four words to him, and you'll be in the operation. You can get May out, get Manaphy out, and then there we have it, you've taken them down from the inside."

"Why can't you do it Paul? He's your Dad!" Dawn interrupted, confused. Paul laughed a bitter, harsh laugh.

"I'd hardly call him Dad. He's an asshole." He spat. "He hates me. The feeling is mutual. That's all you're getting."

"... That Dale guy already saw me, I can't do it, they'll find out." Drew muttered. Paul hummed slightly in agreement. The group was silent again.

"Then, I suppose, it all falls to me." Ash stood grandly.

"Ash, they'd know who you are in seconds. Sit down." Misty snapped, pulling him down by the ear. "Stop playing hero – this is _serious_."

"... I could go." Dawn finally said. They stared at her for a moment, and realised she was right. "Paul, you could give me contacts for ... him, and say that I have been interested in working with Team Rocket for a while, and I have information as to Lugia's whereabouts. And, for that matter, Mespirit."

"... Dawn, be careful here. You can't say too much." Norman cut in softly, and Dawn shrugged.

"It'll be fine." She said nonchalantly. "Mespirit is a master of disguise, I only caught a glimpse of him – anyway – I'll say I saw Dale at the contest and saw it as an opportunity."

"How will you have gotten the contacts?" Brock pointed out. She pursed her lips for a moment.

"I will have done it through cunning and such – to impress him."

"... Are you sure about this?" Drew muttered, glancing at her. "If you're caught..."

"Then you'll have to come rescue me, won't you?" She smiled semi confidently. "Paul, give me his number, and name. I need to sound convincing."

"You don't change, do you troublesome?"

For once she didn't flare up.

"No – neither do you."

They stared at each other for a moment, before he passed her his phone, muttered the name "Mr Samuel Williams" and gave her a Pokeball.

"What's with the Pokeball?" She frowned.

"Electabuzz. Protection. Your pokemon are contest pokemon. You'll need ones with brute strength."

She blinked for a second, and then smiled.

"Thank you."

"So, you want to find Mrs Drew?" A pair of twenty year old twins popped up from nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Drew coughed violently.

"We can help you find her if you like!" The Jacobs twins cooed, smiling identical smiles.

"You just said that in perfect unison." Misty dropped her jaw.

"Excellent deduction skills!" The girls rolled their eyes like a mirror image would. "Any more observational tasks, you're our go to girl."

"... Who are you?" Paul asked, rubbing his temple. "And why do I want to nut you in the face, leaving symmetrical black eyes."

"Because you have anger issues." Elle giggled.

"We're twins, I'm Elle and that's Izzy." Izzy winked.

"We're spies from Team Rocket!"

A brief moment of silence echoed.

"... Oh, double agents. We give them fake information, like the fact they have a group of people looking for Mew in France right now."

"Mew's in France?" Dawn gasped.

"Probably not." They chimed. "We over heard your little plan. We'd like to help."

"Would you really?" Drew asked, sceptically.

"Yes!" They smiled prettily. "Oh, and I wouldn't worry about Dale. He's a double agent too!"

"I knew someone so beautiful couldn't be evil!" Dawn simpered. Paul's eyebrow twitched.

"But yeah – we go way back with Dale. He's totally cool." They gave thumbs ups. "Oh, he's also not available, Dawn."

"Whaat? Why?" She whined.

"He has us." They stuck a tongue out each. "Plus – you're like, fourteen? He's twenty two. He's not a cradle snatcher! How morally wrong?"

"... I like these girls." Norman suddenly decided.

"... So threesomes are much more acceptable..." Dawn huffed slightly.

"Thank you Mr Norman sir!" They beamed. Norman nodded politely, inwardly loving how polite the two girls were. "But yes – Drew, you'd be fine going in."

"I'm going too!" Dawn cried. "I... It..."

"I understand. You want to help May after what she said the other day." Drew muttered, glancing at the bluette. She nodded eagerly. "Fine with me. Just do as I say."

"Okay! Deal!" Dawn chirped.

"As for Dale..." the one wearing white mumbled, her phone buzzing softly. "Hello?"

"Hi Dale!" the black wearing one called.

"Yeah, it's Elle" she giggled, blushing a little. "May is secure? Good. Keep an eye on her. We're adding two more to the resistance. They want May and Manaphy out. Yeah... Uh huh. Yeah, Greenie's one of them."

Drew scowled.

"Mm. We'll get them into the hideout, you keep quiet about his trying to rescue Mrs Drew stint. Say it was her Dad. Norman. Gymleader. That's cool. Alright. See you soon Daley!"

"Daley?" the other scoffed.

"Shh!" She giggled. "Out front? Got it!" She hung up, and blushed.

"Drew, Dawn, get ready. Dale's getting us in two hours."

"How did you even know that?" Dawn asked. "Elle (...?) was the one on the phone to him."

"We're twins, bimbo."

Dawn gaped, and glanced at Drew for the usual signs of arrogance, such as an 'I told you so...' or 'Alas, I tried to tell her, but...', but he was too busy staring out the window to notice.

'_... I'll find you May. I promised – I promised nothing would hurt you. It's a promise I intend to keep.'_

**Pokemon ©****Satoshi Tajiri  
****Vardoger** **© -Little-Miss-Lia****  
****Permission to translate or create a story  
based on or following on from '****Vardoger'**** needed.**


	8. Making Rounds

**Chapter Seven**

Making rounds

It had been around half a year since Drew and Dawn had joined Team Rocket before anything really became solid. Those months were spent in vigorous physical training, and mental preparation. Any spare time they had was spent flattering and appeasing Samuel Williams, whom both referred to as 'sir' to his face, and 'Mr Willy-ams' in private. Somehow, the ridiculous nickname kept the two going through the ordeals against them, and the giggles they shared kept moral high.

Elle and Izzy visited them sometimes, and Dale occasionally tagged along.

The twins were as identical as ever, both shameless flirts to Dale, and comfortable enough with their bodies to strip clothing in front of everyone – which they naively did on multiple occasions, though their innocence could be questioned, as they had a habit of looking to Dale as they did. The usual excuse was 'Goodness, there's no air in these little trainee rooms'. They were sarcastic, witty, quite bitchy, and very exclusive. They knew what they wanted, and they were very resourceful in getting it. One of them wore the black belt length shorts, with the black crop top emblazoned with the bright red 'R', and the white, long socks. The other wore the contrasting colours. No one knew which was which, really, apart from them, and they seemed to flip names every three minutes.

Dale was still un-trustable in Drew's eyes. The man had a tendency to contradict himself, rarely speaking, as if he was above them. Dawn was blinded by admiration, and Drew despised him for the way he spoke to – and kidnapped – May. He had been temporarily placed in charge of the guards for the hostage girl, and he gave very uninformative, infrequent updates. Drew had pieced together that she was not alone in her cell – Manaphy was with her. She spent most of her time rocking the small pokemon, trying to sooth him, an obvious adoration bonding them. But she was scared. When Manaphy dropped into a slightly calmed slumber, May often wept. Other times, she'd stare out a high placed, barred window, from which she could not stand level to, but she could see a few stars from.

He often pined for her, wishing he could see her.

Cunningly, Drew often boasted his immaculate guarding ability to his Uncle, who would chuckle, and say that when he had finished training, he would be placed in a junior executive role immediately due to connections, along with the twins, and Dale. Dawn was still negotiable. The crime world is not exempt of favouritism

Months passed, and so did training.

* * *

"Executive Hayden! I-I-I... W-we were just..."

"Slacking." Drew smirked, staring down at the measly, rather spotty, grunts.

Many people wondered how such a young man – he was barely seventeen – could be a junior executive. This made him more fearsome in the eyes of recruits, they assumed that he would be some form of ruthless, genius trainer.

"W-we're sorry!"

"If I catch you slacking again, consider yourselves at the mercy of my Flygon, got it?"

Drew, by the way, loved power.

"Y-Yes Sir!"

The teenage grunts scurried away, and Drew continued his walk, his steps light and brisk as he seemed to float through the hallways confidently. Occasionally, he would glance into the cells he passed with slight disgust. Stolen pokemon were lined up, barred into small confinement cages, usually drugged to keep them quiet. The strongest were kept, the rest auctioned.

He found it sickening.

Making his usual rounds, each day he would explore a new part of the vast hideout, concealed cleverly underwater. Occasionally, a small drip would send the organization into a mild panic. He knew this was only a single branch of the very large mafia like group, and he knew across the world, other Legendary Pokemon were being harvested.

Repulsed at his train of thought, he continued his exploration; silently, he was praying today would be the day. Glancing through door after door he never caught sight of the person he so desperately wished to see.

Dale had foreclosed some information – she was alive, she was well, and Manaphy was still resisting. When asked what was being resisted, the elder had silenced, and the twins too became subdued. When asked where she might be, the elder had silenced, and the twins too became subdued.

It infuriated him.

Another place searched, another leadless mission. He sighed, retiring to his quarters, and checking through the mission database.

Apparently, all the legendaries in Jhoto – minus Lugia – had now been collected. The moment they attacked Lugia, they would fall – their resources were not yet strong enough. Hoenn was also well on the way to completion, with only Regice and Rayquaza to find and withhold. Sinnoh was struggling, he was pleased to see, with only Manaphy and Mespirit captured, which had made Dawn distraught as she had offered information in return for a Junior Executive position. Kanto was a mixed bag – neither of the psychic mystics were captured, but the legendary birds had been caught quickly, and samples were being taken.

No one, minus Giovanni and the scientists knew what the samples were for, but it was well known that this was the 'big mission'. This was the 'take over the world' one they had been building up to, and it was running smoothly so far.

He began to wonder – what would it be that Manaphy was resisting? Suspiciously, he wondered if it was having a sample taken, but he dismissed it, knowing all Legendaries would have tried to resist it.

A desperate thud on the door woke him from his pensive moment.

"Come in." He called out calmly, and a breathless bluette swung the door open, her black, revealing uniform clinging to her in a very damp fashion. "Been swimming I see."

"No – this was Manaphy." She panted, and the green eyed executive stood, blinking for a moment.

"You found her."

"Yes. She seems okay – they're feeding her, and she's with Manaphy. At first, she thought I'd betrayed everyone so she got Manaphy to spray me with water." She scrunched her nose, breath evidently returning. "That Manaphy is adorable though! He's this little blu..."

"Dawn, why don't you _show_ me Manaphy instead of telling me." Drew interrupted, impatiently stood at the door, tapping his foot briskly in need.

"... Yeah, cool." She suddenly beamed, and the two walked – as calmly as possible - to the west of the building.

"And here I've been, scanning the east every day." Drew muttered.

"That's where you're stationed! I'm in the west, so I was bound to find her eventually I suppose."His companion grinned, excitement flooding through her. The once coordinator fidgeted with his hands in a nervous, excited, anxious manner.

"... She looked okay, right?"

His voice came out so pleadingly, he sounded so weak... he mentally kicked himself.

Feeling Dawn take his shaking hand, he glanced at her.

"She's healthy, she's not in pain. She just misses you, I think."

He blinked at her.

"Stop being so quiet. You've bottled this up for a long time – you haven't even cried." Dawn hesitated, unsure if this was an area he would let her delve into. "You... need to trust me to be a shoulder for you to cry on. We're in this, to save May, together. Alright?"

Owlishly, he stared at her, bewildered. She sighed.

"You only ever trust May, or Soledad. I know they are the closest to you, but how can you let anyone else get close if you don't talk to me?"

"... When you trust – you get hurt. I know Soledad wouldn't. I know May wouldn't. Would you?" He watched her reaction carefully.

"No. And you'll have to trust me on that."

They shared a look, and he squeezed her hand fondly.

"... Alright." Suddenly, he smirked. "Still a bimbo."

"I regret being your friend already." Dawn snapped, and he laughed. "... We're here."

She released his hand and ran forward, pressing a hand to a window to try and get someone's attention. She tapped it a few times, a strict look on her face, before a guards face appeared, and the door was opened.

"Ms Evans! I am under orders to only to allow the executive of this area into the cell." The guard nearly barked, but there was an undercurrent of fear.

"Well then – considering I am the executive of the area, then I should be able to bring a guest." She smiled sickly sweet, and his face contorted in frustration, but he stepped aside. "Executive Hayden, come examine the prisoner with me. She seems to be quite violent – that's why I brought you."

"Hmm." Drew played along a little. "How does she act violent?"

"Convincing the Manaphy to attack me with water" was the humoured reply.

"The chamber is sound proof, correct?" He checked.

"And the guards cannot see through it. It is forbidden for those who have not been given assured positions like us to see the prisoner. They may be spies." She raised an eyebrow in what looked like suspicion, but was actually irony. Drew snorted.

"Naturally."

* * *

"Ms Mable, you have a... visitor." Dawn's voice on the speaker system sent a few chills down her spine. She had said she was bringing another executive to speak with her, and that frightened her. What was it for? If he was trying to persuade her to make Manaphy do it, then she would have to fight back. She'd been held in that same, grey cell, with no sunlight, food enough to keep her going and a dingy, disgraceful place for her 'business'. She'd gotten Manaphy to spray her with water sometimes, to make her feel like she was clean when she wasn't, and spent all her time cradling the sea prince in her arms.

"Sweetie? Get ready to spray whoever it is that comes in."

The small blue pokemon chirped.

The door creaked open slightly, and as Drew stepped through, keys dangling on his wrist, he was met with a face full of water. He flew backwards onto the floor, coughing from the water, and May froze.

"Stop..." she whispered, and the water cut off. The man sat upright, coughing and spluttering.

"... Dawn was right, you are violent..." He half laughed, half choked, and she exhaled short, harsh breaths.

"Y-you came..." she spoke so softly, her voice clogged with sobs.

"Don't I always?" He grinned. She cracked a smile.

"You do, to be fair." She replied, still softly, as though fearful that it was just a dream. She placed Manaphy on the floor, before slowly crawling across the room to him, watching him cautiously. His green hair was still as floppy and velvety. His emerald eyes were still shimmering and caring. His smile was still warm and inviting.

"... May..." The second she was close enough, he had grabbed her and pulled her close, almost forcefully, wrapping himself around her protectively. "Thank Mew you're alright. I've missed you – I don't know what I would have _done_ if you were hurt..." Slowly, her fingers gripped at the black fabric of his rocket uniform. She buried her face into his chest, and softly cried.

"I knew you'd come... I knew you'd come get me..." She was now sobbing pitifully, clutching him tightly. He kissed the top of her head, holding her close. His heart was beating at a vivace speed, and somehow, Drew knew she could hear.

"Mama?" The soft cry of the pokemon wandering across to them broke them apart slightly, as May smiled a watery smile, gesturing for the water type to come closer. The Manaphy beamed, jumping forward and nestling between them.

"Manaphy, this is Drew. He's... Er..." Unsure on how to introduce him, she cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm her best friend." He smiled easily, understanding her discomfort. Manaphy cocked his head.

"Ash! Ash!"

"When did you learn to say Ash?" May asked, still a little shakily, giggling at Drew's expression. "No, Drew is my best friend, not Ash."

Manaphy cocked his head.

"... Love you?"

"Eh?" May flushed, the severity of the situation forgotten for a moment.

"Mama..." Manaphy pointed at the supposed descendent of the water people. "Love..." he made a cuddling motion, wrapping his arms around himself in an intimate self hug. "You!" the pokemon concluded, pointing at the green haired executive.

"Yes!" Drew grinned, loving the expression on May's face. "She does love me – actually, she's obsessed..."

"Nice to know you haven't changed." She rolled her eyes, scooping the pokemon up. "So... what happens next?"

"... I don't know." He admitted, sheepishly. "First job was finding you, and getting into the lead executive of this branch to trust us, which was easy enough, after all, he is my Uncle..."

"Quite." May replied loftily – she despised that little fact.

"Mm." He hummed in recognition. "At the moment, we're just planning on how to get you out." Drew sighed, collapsing next to the lonely girl. "You'll have to wait a little longer."

"... I understand." She murmured, hugging her knees, Manaphy perched on her shoulder.

"... It won't be much longer. I think we can get you out during the distraction of capturing Lugia."

"B-But!" She scrambled up, standing over him. "That puts Lugia in danger!"

"You're more important than that, May." Drew replied calmly, also standing. "And it's during an attempt – Lugia might get away-..."

"Might! Might!" May empathised "And I'm not more important! Lugia shouldn't have to pay for my sake-!"

"May, calm down." Drew said softly, but there was a tone of finality in his voice. She silenced. "... It's the only way I can get you out."

"... B-But..." She helplessly sat against the wall, tears bubbling in her eyes. "Then they'll be even closer..."

"... Do you know what the plan is, May?" Drew murmured, kneeling in front of her, cupping her face with his hands.

"They want me to persuade Manaphy to breed with a Ditto. Apparently, when that happens, a whole new type of pokemon is born." She explained, her voice low and tired. "They're getting every single legendary."

"... What will they do with them...? Do you know?"

"No."

He sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"If it means they will allow you to eat properly, wash and leave with as vow of silence, allow them to get the egg."

"... What?"

"If you can, that is." There was a new tone in his voice, one May didn't like. It was a form of defeat.

"But that's giving in!"

"And when they get Lugia, we leave if you haven't been released. Then we rejoin the others and think of a new plan."

"Drew!" She exclaimed, pushing him back. "What is the matter with you! Stop this, stop giving up, stop acting like everything is hopeless with this plan!" Begging, she leant over him. "It's not like you..."

"I-I can't see any way out of this." He admitted, sitting up. "It's hard being the hero, eh?"

"D-Drew, please." She whimpered, cupping his face like he had previously done with her. "Promise me you won't surrender Lugia and Manaphy just yet."

The look on her face was killing him; a look of pure desperation etched on her once flawless face, now covered with cuts and dirt.

"P-Please!"

Gently and briefly, he pressed his lips to hers, before pulling back and sighing.

"I promise. I'll keep thinking."

* * *

Dawn fingered a little string on her neck absentmindedly, tracing the rushed, hazardous knotting that tied a bright silver feather to her neck, lying under her rocket uniform. She thought of that beautiful moment dreamily, relishing the memory.

"_If you see it fit." Lugia's psychic speech shocked the teenagers for a moment._

"_Thank goodness! Thank you for letting us protect you!" Dawn squealed, still holding the feather tightly._

"_... Why haven't you attacked us?" Paul interrupted. "I hear stories of legendary pokemon attacking trainers whenever they come too close."_

"_Yes- well you see the feather there?" Lugia wove his head in the direction of Dawn's hand. "Most of us – legendaries did you call us? We prefer the term Mystics – have an item that is very precious and spiritually bonded to us. For example, Giratina had the Griseous Orb. Many items are unknown to you humans, but all of us hold one. That little feather is mine."_

"_I see..." Dawn murmured._

"_The holder of the item will have a small amount of control over the Mystic, and usually when humans see us, they want to catch us, therefore the item they hold of ours twists out personality to make us attack. When you came you came to help, therefore my personality was twisted to be trusting."_

"_That makes sense." Paul nodded._

"_So I have a small amount of control over you?" Dawn gasped, and looked like a child who had been given a lollypop._

"_Yes." Lugia looked wearily at her. "Please don't misuse it."_

"_Fly into that wall! I want to test it!"_

_Lugia didn't move._

"_Thankfully, you do not have a substantial amount of power."_

**Pokemon ©****Satoshi Tajiri  
****Vardoger** **© -Little-Miss-Lia****  
****Permission to translate or create a story  
based on or following on from '****Vardoger'**** needed.**


End file.
